


Guiding Light - 先行く灯へ

by Meritamun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Umino Iruka, Boys' Love, Community: kakairu, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, KakaIru Week 2020, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Time Skips, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meritamun/pseuds/Meritamun
Summary: Als Iruka nach dem Angriff des Kyuubi seine Eltern verliert, gerät seine Welt ins Wanken und lässt ihn perspektivlos zurück. Doch manches Mal sind es die unscheinbaren Zusammentreffen, die ein Leben weitreichend verändern. Im Wald findet er einen verletzten Anbu, unwissend, dass der Mann hinter der Maske von diesem Tag an ein Teil seines Lebens sein wird. [Kakashi Hatake x Iruka Umino]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1. Kapitel

_\- Das Jahr des Kyuubi-Angriffs -_

Der Regen war stärker geworden, in kürzester Zeit wurde aus den vereinzelten Tropfen ein Schleier aus Wasser, der die Sicht mehr und mehr trübte. Seine Kleidung war unlängst durchnässt und obwohl es Sommer war, ließ die Kälte ihn frösteln. Sein Stirnband schützte seine Augen ein wenig vor den dicken Tropfen, aber dennoch war seine Sicht im Bestfall verschwommen - das rote Kreuz, welches er an den Baumstamm gemalt hatte, verschwamm und machte es von Minute zu Minute schwieriger darauf zu zielen.  
Iruka presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen. Von ein wenig Regen wollte er sich nicht abhalten lassen, wenn er erst Chuunin war, konnte er auch keine Mission abbrechen, nur weil es regnete. Dass er bereits seit einer Weile nicht mehr das Ziel traf und seine Arme von der Wurfbewegung schmerzten, weigerte er sich zu akzeptieren.  
Morgen würde er behaupten, dass es die Regentropfen waren, die über sein Gesicht rannen und keine Tränen aus Frustration, als seine Knie in den mittlerweile schlammigen Boden sanken. Er würde auch dieses Mal durchfallen. Seine geballte Hand schlug auf den Boden vor sich, der nasse Boden spritzte auf und besudelte seine weiße Kleidung nur noch mehr.  
Sein frustrierter Schrei ging in den Sturmböen unter, welche die Bäume um ihn herum zum Knarren und Rascheln brachte, doch es tat so gut.

Der Boden vor ihm war mittlerweile aufgeweicht und seine Finger gruben sich so fest in den Schlamm, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, zwang sich wieder ruhiger zu atmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Ihm war bewusst, dass es längst Zeit war zu gehen, um nach Konoha zurückzukehren, wenn er nicht wollte, dass der Sturm ihn auf dem Rückweg einholte. Die Unwetter um diese Jahreszeit zogen so schnell ab, wie sie kamen, doch sie hinterließen oft ein Feld der Verwüstung.  
Andererseits gab es in Konoha niemanden, der auf ihn warten würde, niemanden mehr, der ihn ausschimpfte, weil er zu spät nach Hause kam, sich sorgte, weil er fern geblieben war. Wenn er die Wohnungstür öffnen würde, dann würde ihn nur die Einsamkeit begrüßen. Niemand würde ihm einen warmen Tee aufbrühen oder das warme Abendessen servieren.  
Iruka löste eine Hand vom Boden, um sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, schmierte stattdessen den Schlamm auf sein Gesicht.  
Er verstand nicht, woher diese Gedanken jetzt kamen? Er hatte doch längst beschlossen, sich nicht mehr davon heimsuchen zu lassen, immerhin war er doch ein Shinobi und es war bereits einige Monate her.

Gefangen zwischen Frustration, Trauer und Erschöpfung registrierte Iruka eine andere Empfindung so klar und deutlich, dass sie den Strudel, in welchen er sich hatte fallen lassen, auflöste. Der junge Genin sah auf, suchte nach dem Ursprung der Chakra-Signatur, die er in einem Moment so klar und deutlich spüren konnte, als stünde die Person direkt vor ihm und dann immer schwächer wurde.  
Als er aufstand, umklammerte er das letzte Kunai fest in seiner rechten Hand - die anderen steckten in dem Baum, an dem er geübt hatte. Es wäre eine spärliche Verteidigung, doch er konnte auch niemanden sehen. Fühlen konnte er die Person jedoch immer noch, aber es war niemand, den er kannte. Seinen Lehrer, als auch seine Team-Mitglieder hätte er identifizieren können, aber keiner von ihnen würde hier draußen nach ihm suchen. Aber wer sonst würde bei diesem Wetter hier im Wald sein?  
Er war erschöpft, bemühte sich jedoch der vagen Spur zu folgen, die er ausmachen konnte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er direkt in eine Falle laufen könnte - aber das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ließ ihn nicht los und überwog jeglichen Gedanken daran, vorsichtig zu sein.  
Als er die Lichtung verließ und in das Unterholz des Waldes trat, wurde der Regen zwar lichter, aber das ohnehin schwindende Licht wurde von den sich im starken Wind wiegenden Bäumen noch mehr abgeblockt. Dennoch fand er ihn zwischen zwei Bäumen, umringt von abgebrochenen Ästen und Blattwerk, die ihn bedeckten und nicht von den aufkommenden Sturmböen abgerissen wurden. Es war kein Feind der dort lag, sondern ein Mitglied der Anbu seines Dorfes.  
Ob der Mann atmete, konnte Iruka aus der Entfernung, in welcher er stehen geblieben war, nicht erkennen. Es war ein surreales Bild, einen von Konohas Stärksten so verletzlich am Waldboden liegen zu sehen. Einen kurzen Augenblick stockte er in seiner Bewegung, lief dann aber los um zu sehen, ob er etwas für ihn tun konnte.  
Iruka kam neben dem Mann mit den hellen Haaren zum Stehen und ignorierte den Schmerz, als er sich zu hastig auf die Knie sinken ließ. Sein Hand legte sich auf den Bauch, doch durch den Schutzpanzer konnte er nicht spüren, ob der andere noch atmete. An der Seite klaffte ein Riss im Stoff des Panzers, die Ränder waren dunkel verfärbt - wenn die Wunde darunter noch blutete, hatte der Regen die Spuren wieder fortgespült. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Stichwunde und wahrscheinlich war sie noch frisch. Doch darum würde er sich als nächstes kümmern müssen, wichtiger war es herausfinden, ob er noch atmete.  
Er griff nach der Maske des Mannes und löste sie aus ihrer ohnehin bereits deplatzierten Position. Irukas Augen weiteten sich, als er in das noch junge Gesicht des Weißhaarigen sah, was er erwartet hatte, konnte Iruka nicht genau sagen, aber dieser hier konnte nicht viel älter sein als er selber. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ die Maske fallen. Der Mann hatte die Augen geschlossen, reagierte nicht auf die rüttelnde Bewegung an der Schulter, weswegen Iruka sich über ihn beugte, um sein Ohr über den Mund des anderen zu halten. Seine linke Hand legte er dabei auf die Brust des anderen. Und nun konnte er nicht nur den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, sondern auch das leichte Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes spüren. Er atmete und Iruka atmete erleichtert aus.

Ein Gewittergrollen rollte über den Himmel und erinnerte Iruka daran, wo er sich befand und zu welchen Umständen. Als er nach oben blickte, konnte er die bedrohlichen Bewegungen der Baumkronen beobachten, die sich gegen den Wind stemmten, der aufzog. Das Holz knarzte gefährlich. Sie konnten nicht hier bleiben. Beim letzten Unwetter hatte der Sturm mehrere Bäume entwurzelt, Iruka wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass sie beide von herunterfallenden Ästen erschlagen wurden.  
Konoha war eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß von hier entfernt, aber er konnte den Anbu nicht hier liegen lassen, um Hilfe zu holen. Iruka rüttelte erneut an dessen Schulter und musste erkennen, dass er auch so schnell nicht zu Bewusstsein kommen würde, um selber zu laufen. Er wog mit seiner Ausrüstung sicherlich das Doppelte von ihm selber, dies würde ihn ausbremsen und Zeit kosten, wahrscheinlich benötigte er nach Konoha eine Stunde, wenn nicht länger.  
Dann kam ihm eine Idee, dazu müsste er zwar in genau die andere Richtung laufen, aber dort konnten sie die Zeit ausharren, bis das Schlimmste vorbei war. Die kleine Hütte im Wald hatten seine Team-Kameraden und er vor einigen Monaten gefunden, als ihr Lehrer sie alleine gelassen hatte und Iruka vorgeschlagen hatte, lieber etwas Spannenderes zu unternehmen, als zu trainieren. Wem sie gehörte, wusste er nicht, sie war nicht bewohnt - aber war robust genug, um auch diesem Unwetter standzuhalten.

Iruka stand auf und band sich die Hunde-Maske an den Gürtel. Auch die Schwerter löste er vom Rücken des Shinobi, das letzte was er wollte war, dass der andere aufwachte und die Situation missinterpretierte. Den weißhaarigen Mann auf seine Schultern zu bekommen, war alleine etwas schwerer, als wenn er bei Bewusstsein gewesen wäre. Das Gewicht, über das er sich zuvor noch Gedanken gemacht hatte, wurde zur Nebensache, als Iruka versuchte auf dem feuchten Blattwerk nicht abzurutschen, während er ihn sich über die Schulter legte und mit seinen Armen fixierte, die er unter dessen Po faltete, um ihn zu tragen.  
Das nächste Problem war es, trotz der widrigen Witterungsverhältnisse den Weg zu finden. Je näher er wieder den begehbaren Wegen kam, desto mehr Regen peitschte ihm der starke Wind in die Augen. Der Untergrund war zunehmend nass und rutschig, Stolperfallen wie Äste oder kleine Gefälle konnte er meist erst kurz vor einem Unglück ausmachen.  
Nur am Rande bemerkte er, dass der Mann auf dem Weg wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, als die Arme, die er sich über die Schulter gelegt hatte, sich etwas anspannten.  
"Ich bringe uns in Sicherheit", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ob der Andere ihn hören konnte, wusste er nicht, aber die Worte waren nicht alleine für den Anbu gedacht. Es war vielmehr ein Versprechen an sich selber, dass er es tun würde.

Die Hütte stand zwischen mehreren Bäumen, die sich unnatürlich gen Boden bogen. Näher als ihm lieb war, hörte er das Krachen von hinabfallenden Ästen. Iruka kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sich umzusehen, da, wenn es über ihnen gewesen wäre, nun ohnehin zu spät sein würde.  
Der letzte Stück des Weges wurde erschwert, als er aus dem Wald wieder auf eine kleine Lichtung kam und der Wind sich gegen ihn drückte. Der Junge biss die Zähne zusammen und mobilisierte seine letzten Kraftreserven, um die Tür zu erreichen. Sofern er es von außen erkennen konnte, waren die Tür und das Glas der Fenster noch intakt.  
Iruka löste eine Hand, um nach der Türklinke zu greifen. Mehr als dankbar registrierte er, dass der Mann zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seine Beine von selber an ihn drücken konnte, auch wenn er sich gänzlich von alleine wohl nicht würde halten können.

Im Inneren der Hütte, die nur aus einem großen Raum bestand, stand die Luft und roch nach Staub und Schimmel. Aber es war trocken und bot Sicherheit. Iruka hatte die Tür mit einem Tritt geschlossen und schaffte es, noch einige Schritte in den Raum hineinzugehen, bevor er in die Hocke ging und den verletzten Shinobi von seinem Rücken runterließ. Sein Atem ging schwer, war er bereits auf der Lichtung, wo er sein Training absolviert hatte, am Ende seiner Kräfte gewesen, so holte ihn dies wieder ein. Doch er ließ sich erst auf seinen Hosenboden sinken, als er den verletzten Mann auf den Rücken platziert hatte. Das Licht war beinahe gänzlich verschwunden, die dunklen Wolken des Unwetters hatten den Tag verdunkelt.  
Während er nach Luft schnappte, sah er sich um. Im Inneren standen robuste Möbelstücke, aber sonstiges Inventar gab es nicht mehr viel. Er nahm ihm Schwerter und Maske ab und rutschte wieder zu ihm.

"Kannst du mich verstehen?", fragte er und als die Reaktion sich verzögerte, wollte er sich wieder über ihn beugen, um den Atem zu prüfen. Doch da öffneten sich die zweifarbigen Augen seines Drunters und sahen ihn so klar und intensiv an, dass der Dunkelhaarige schlucken musste. "Bist du verletzt?", fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich bist du das. Ich werde dir helfen. Sag mir bitte, wenn dir etwas wehtut…" Irukas Stimme wankte etwas, nicht nur vor Erschöpfung, sondern auch vor Unsicherheit. Er war kein Medi-Nin wie seine Team-Kameradin, er besaß nur die grundlegende Erste Hilfe Ausbildung, die er bisweilen nie wirklich im Feld anwenden musste.  
Der Riss im weißen Stoff des Schutzpanzers des Anbu hatte sich derweil wieder weiter verfärbt. Iruka wollte an den Saum greifen, um den Stoff aufzutrennen, konnte sich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er sein Kunai hatte fallen lassen.  
"Hier oben", hörte er dann die unbekannte Stimme sagen. Er sah auf und der Shinobi hatte seine Hand auf den Schultergurt gelegt, um ihm zu zeigen, wo es zu öffnen war. Den Versuch, sich aufzurichten, vereitelte Iruka, indem er ihn zurückdrückte.  
"Bleib liegen, ich mach das", teilte er ihm mit und griff unter das feste Leder, um den Schließmechanismus zu lösen. Den skeptischen Blick, den der Anbu ihm zuwarf, sah er nicht, denn er wurde sogleich von dem schmerzlichen Zucken verdrängt, das über das Gesicht des Mannes zog und das ebenso schnell verschwand, wie es gekommen war.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Iruka, der die Stille als viel drückender empfand als Fragen, die unbeantwortet blieben. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihm nicht antworten und genau dies war der Fall. Er sah nicht auf, sondern öffnete auch die zweite Schnalle, bevor er hinunterrutschte, die Hände flach unter den Stoff schob und versuchte ihn etwas anzuheben, damit er nicht die Wunde streifte, wenn er ihn hochschob.

"Du hättest ein Kunai nehmen können", kommentierte der Anbu, als Iruka auch das untere Hemd hochgeschoben und den geschundenen Oberkörper des Mannes freigelegt hatte.  
Iruka sah auf und spürte einen Anflug von Verlegenheit, das wäre sicherlich die bessere Möglichkeit gewesen. "Liegen noch auf dem Übungsplatz", musste er gestehen.  
"Ein Shinobi sollte auf sein Werkzeug achtgeben", erwiderte der Weißhaarige und Iruka wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte, dass der andere noch zu einem Tadel im Stande war. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte der Mann auf seinen Gürtel geklopft, um anzudeuten, dass er welche dabei hatte.  
Iruka wandte den Kopf ab und konnte sich das Lächeln, das absolut kein Amüsement darstellte, sondern Verlegenheit, nicht verkneifen. Aber er gab sich keine Zeit dafür, diese Empfindung zur Entfaltung zu bringen, setzte sich über den Tadel hinweg und sah wieder auf die Wunde. Er war kein Arzt, aber wahrscheinlich war es eine Stichwunde durch ein Schwert. Woher sollte er wissen, ob die Stelle kritisch war. Iruka strich sich über den Kopf.  
"Keine Organe sind getroffen. Ich kann mich selber verarzten", sagte der Anbu, deutete auf die andere Gürteltasche und, zu Irukas Entsetzen, versuchte sich erneut aufzusetzen.  
Die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen schnellte hervor und hielt den Weißhaarigen an der Schulter fest, der trotz, dass er versuchte stark zu spielen, nun das Gesicht verzog.  
"Lass mich das machen", erwiderte Iruka und griff nach dem Erste Hilfe Beutel, auf den der Anbu gedeutet hatte, während er ihn wieder zurückdrückte - trotz der Verletzung und seines Zustandes fühlte er noch eine immense Kraft in der Gegenwehr, die er ihm gab.  
Er sah auf seine Hände hinab, sah den Dreck, das Blut und was auch immer noch daran klebte. Iruka sah auf, er musste sich die Hände waschen, bevor er irgendetwas tun würde.  
"Warte hier", sagte er und stand auf. Dass der Mann humorlos auflachte, nahm er ihm nicht einmal übel, wohin sollte er gehen, während draußen der Sturm heulte und seine Bauchwunde blutete.

Nach etwas Suchen fand er unter einem der Schränke eine Flasche mit Alkohol. Sie war verstaubt und als er den Korken herauszog, stach der Geruch ihm so stark in der Nase, dass Iruka husten musste. Auf einem Stuhl fand er eine kaputte Holzschüssel, sie würde ausreichen.  
Er setzte sich wieder neben den Mann und betrachtete die Wunde. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie schlimm sie tatsächlich war. Es lag nicht nur an dem schlechten Licht, sondern auch an dem angetrockneten Gemisch aus Körperflüssigkeiten und Dreck, welches sich drum herum gesammelt hatte.  
"Ich werde die Wunde desinfizieren. Das wird wehtun", sprach er das Offensichtliche aus und griff zu der Flasche.  
"Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte der Anbu trocken und erwiderte Irukas Blick, als er zu ihm aufsah. Der Dunkelhaarige atmete einmal tief ein und entschied, dass er seine Handlungen nicht weiter kommentieren würde. Also setzte er sich auf, schob seinen Arm unter den Kopf des weißhaarigen Mannes, um ihn etwas anzuheben, damit er die Flasche an dessen Mund ansetzen konnte. Eigentlich wollte er damit den Schmerz etwas betäuben, den er unweigerlich spüren würde - aber gerade wäre Iruka auch nicht davon abgeneigt, wenn er endlich den Mund halten würde...  
Der Anbu schluckte und musste husten. Iruka sagte nichts, sondern ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, um sich den Alkohol über die Finger zu schütten und sie zu reinigen.  
Etwas irritiert war er jedoch, als der andere nicht aufschrie, als er die Wunde vorsichtig säuberte. Zwar konnte er die Anspannung spüren, die es hervorrief, die schnellen Atemzüge, die der Mann hervorpresste - aber er gab keinen Ton von sich. Iruka sah nur kurz auf, gab dem anderen aber die wenige Privatsphäre, die er ihm unter den gegebenen Umständen geben konnte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe.

Die Wunde war ein optisch sauberer Einstich gewesen, sie blutete aber nicht sehr stark. Ein Arzt würde es sich ansehen müssen, aber Iruka wusste nicht, ob ein Verband alleine ausreichen würde - sie würden noch den gesamten Weg nach Konoha zurücklegen müssen. Wahrscheinlich war der Verband bis dahin durchgeblutet und die Auswahl an Utensilien, die der Anbu bei sich führte, war spärlich.  
"Ich werde es nähen", teilte er dann mit.  
Der Weißhaarige hob den Arm, um Irukas Handgelenk festzuhalten, als dieser nach Nadel und Faden griff. "Kannst du das überhaupt", fragte er dann und sah ihn aus seinen zweifarbigen Augen skeptisch an.  
"Ich kann Hosen flicken", erwiderte Iruka trocken und unbeirrt. Der Anbu widersprach ihm nicht, was er als Zustimmung auffasste.  
Zwischen Stoff und Haut gab es einen Unterschied, der in den ersten Stichen ein unangenehmes Gefühl in Iruka erweckte. Er war weit vorgebeugt, um etwas sehen zu können und bemühte sich eine saubere Naht zu hinterlassen.  
Nachdem er den Bereich erneut gesäubert hatte, legte er dem Mann einen Druckverband an und musste ihn dabei nicht nur wiederholt dazu auffordern liegen zu bleiben, sondern sich auch korrigieren lassen. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, denn alleine das Meckern des Anbu hielt ihn davon ab, den Geruch des Blutes nicht mit den Angriff des Kyuubi zu verbinden, als die Straßen von Konoha nach Tod gerochen hatten.

Die Nadel steckte er zurück in das Erste Hilfe Päckchen, auch wenn der andere Shinobi es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr nutzen würde. Iruka fühlte sich ausgelaugt und dennoch hatte es etwas Erfüllendes, dass er helfen konnte. Dass er jemandem helfen konnte.  
"Ich muss zurück nach Konoha", sagte der Anbu und hingegen der Male zuvor versuchte er sich nicht aufzurichten. Iruka sah ihn an und dann hinaus aus dem Fenster. Es war noch immer dunkel und der Wind ließ die Fenster erbeben.  
"Das wird noch etwas dauern. Wenn wir jetzt gehen, werden wir nicht sehr weit kommen."  
"Ich kann alleine laufen." Nun versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten. Iruka seufzte, rutschte aber weiter an den Anbu heran und sah sich gleichzeitig um. Da nichts in Reichweite war, was er ihm als Stütze anbieten konnte, kniete er hinter ihm und drückte den Oberkörper wieder ein Stück hinab, so dass der Rücken des Mannes gegen ihn lehnte. Den Ausdruck von Missfallen auf dem Gesicht des anderen ignorierte er.  
"Wie heißt du?", fragte der fremde Shinobi.  
Normalerweise fragte man ihn nicht danach, man wusste, wer er war. Der Junge, der nur Unfug anstellte, der herausstach, der arme Junge, der seine Familie verloren hatte. "Umino. Umino Iruka." Er fragte nicht nach dem Namen des Anbu. "Deinen wirst du mir nicht verraten. Aber ich werde dennoch dafür sorgen, dass du wieder nach Konoha kommst."  
Der Weißhaarige nickte und Iruka nahm dieses als Dank an. "Wie weit sind wir entfernt?"  
"Wenn der Weg nicht versperrt ist, werden wir eine Stunde brauchen. Etwas mehr zum Haupttor", erwiderte Iruka. "Ich kann dich am Waldrand absetzen, wenn uns niemand sehen soll." Das eigentliche Problem sprach er nicht an, aber eigentlich sollte er gar nicht wissen, wer sich hinter der Maske befand und wahrscheinlich war es besser, wenn die Wachen sie nicht gemeinsam sahen.  
Der Weißhaarige fragte nicht weiter nach, erwiderte aber auch nicht darauf, sondern griff nach seiner Maske, die neben ihnen beiden lag. Er hielt sie zwischen seinen Fingern und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
Iruka versteifte sich. "Ich werde niemandem erzählen, was ich gesehen habe", stotterte er. Wozu auch. "Außerdem kenne ich deinen Namen nicht mal."  
Die zweifarbigen Augen sahen ihn viel länger an, als Iruka sich darüber bewusst war. Eines davon, wie ihm nun klar wurde, war ein Sharingan. War er ein Uchiha? Was war mit seinem anderen Auge?  
Der 'halbe Uchiha' erwiderte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur weiter an.

Wie viel Zeit verging, bis es draußen wieder heller wurde, konnte Iruka nicht mit Genauigkeit sagen, doch als der Sturm langsam abzog, war es draußen bereits Dunkel geworden. Im Wald konnte er den Mond nicht sehen - doch sie konnten hier nicht bis zum Morgen bleiben. Der Elite-Shinobi drängte zum Aufbruch und brauchte dazu keinerlei Worte. Iruka half ihm zurück in sein Oberteil und befestigte für ihn die Schwerter wieder am Rücken.  
"Kannst du laufen?", fragte er ihn, als er ihm aufhalf. "Ich kann dich tragen."  
"Ja", erwiderte der Weißhaarige und musste von Iruka aufgefangen werden, als er schwankte.  
"Ja", echote Iruka und drehte sich dann um. "Wenn du läufst, sind wir morgen noch nicht da."  
Der Mann war größer als er, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein leichter als zuvor. Mit ihm auf dem Rücken verließ er die Hütte wieder.  
Draußen wurde der Regen lichter und auch der Wind hatte wieder abgenommen. Das Wetter war nach wie vor störend, aber nicht mehr hinderlich. Dafür hatte der Einzug der Nacht ihm die Sicht auf eine andere Weise getrübt.  
"Wehe, du fällst irgendwo runter", sagte der Anbu.  
"Keine Sorge, das Erste, was ich tun werde, ist dich voran zu werfen."

Sie liefen in einem gemächlichen Tempo den Weg entlang. Dass ihnen niemand entgegenkam, wunderte Iruka nicht, dennoch hielt er sich am Waldrand, um auszuweichen, falls sich daran etwas änderte. Sie sprachen nicht mehr miteinander, außer der Weißhaarige informierte ihn über Hindernisse, die er wahrnahm.

Als die Mauern der Stadt in Sicht kamen, war Iruka erleichtert bei der Aussicht, seine Arme wieder entspannen zu können. "Ich kann dich auch zum Krankenhaus bringen", bot er an. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei, ihn hier einfach abzusetzen. Aber der andere Shinobi schüttelte hinter ihm den Kopf.  
"Lass mich runter", sagte er befehlend und der Dunkelhaarige kam diesem Wunsch nach. Als er sich umdrehte, stand der Mann auf seinen Beinen, ohne zu schwanken. Irukas Blick glitt zu der Stichwunde, doch der Stoff war nicht weiter verfärbt als zuvor.  
"Geh ins Krankenhaus", sagte er leise und machte dann die Maske von seinem eigenen Gürtel ab.  
"Hm", erwiderte der Anbu ausweichend und Iruka sah ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen, bevor er die Hunde-Maske an seinen Händen vorbeiführte und ihm selber aufsetzte. Diese Situation hatte etwas so unangenehm Intimes, dass Iruka beinahe sofort einen Schritt zurück machte und den Blick abwandte.

"Kakashi", sagte der Mann mit einem Mal mit einer überwältigenden Dringlichkeit und trat an Iruka heran und...

Etwas rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Iruka presste die Augen noch etwas mehr zusammen und murmelte etwas. Ihm war kalt, der Untergrund war kalt und jemand sprach mit ihm.  
"Hey Junge, was machst du hier?", hörte er und Iruka blinzelte. Jemand war über ihn gebeugt, doch er war nicht der einzige. Er konnte Schritte hören und im nächsten Moment schob sich das Gesicht seines Lehrers in sein Sichtfeld.  
Der erste Mann, ein Shinobi, trug eine Laterne. "Er wird wieder wach", sagte er und sah auf.  
"Iruka, was machst du hier draußen. Warst du während des Sturms hier draußen?" Sein Lehrer half ihm sich aufzusetzen und stützte ihn, als er zusammenzuckte.  
Iruka suchte nach einer Antwort, nach Erinnerungen. Der Sturm. Er hatte trainiert und die Anzeichen des Unwetters nicht wahrnehmen wollen und als er gehen wollte, war es schon zu spät und dann….  
Wieder zuckte er zusammen, aber nicht weil sein Körper protestierte, weil er am Boden gelegen hatte, sondern sein Kopf schmerzte. Da war mehr, oder nicht?  
"Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, ich hab das Wetter unterschätzt", sagte er langsam und konnte sich selber nicht glauben. Etwas fehlte. Es war einfach weg.  
"Bist du verletzt?", fragte sein Lehrer.  
Die Wache schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, er hat nichts. Er lag hier einfach nur. Jemand hat ihn gefunden und uns Bescheid gegeben."  
"Jemand?", fragte Iruka.  
"Da hast du Glück gehabt, Iruka. Komm, steh auf, ich bring dich nach Hause." Sein Lehrer half ihm auf. "Da ist Blut auf deinen Sachen. Bist du doch verletzt?"  
Iruka fasste reflexartig an seinen Rücken, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Er konnte nichts spüren.  
"Das klären wir in Konoha. Am besten wir bringen dich zum Arzt."

Mit diesen Worten wurde Iruka von seinem Lehrer begleitet. Der junge Mann sah noch einmal zurück in den Wald und fragte sich, was er dort zurückgelassen hatte….


	2. 2. Kapitel

_\- 20 Jahre später -_

So ganz sicher war sich Iruka nicht, ob er wirklich nur ein Glas in der Hand hielt oder ob es in Wirklichkeit zwei waren. Aber was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass es ein magisches Glas sein musste, denn es wurde niemals leer. Erst trank er davon, dann blinzelte er und sofort war es wieder voll. Einfach so. Außerdem schmeckte das, was er hier trank, mit jedem Mal etwas besser, auch wenn der bittere Nachgeschmack derselbe blieb, aber wenn man sofort wieder einen Schluck nahm, war das nicht so schlimm.   
Er sah auf und konnte seine Überraschung nicht unterdrücken, als er Gai ansah, der ihm zugewandt neben ihm an der Theke saß. Stimmt, er war mit Gai hier, aber weshalb, das hatte er irgendwie vergessen. Gerade schüttete er sich selber wieder ein - schon komisch, dachte Iruka, sein eigenes Glas füllte sich von selber und Gai musste das selber tun. Er fühlte sich schon etwas privilegiert.  
Das schallende Lachen des anderen übertönte den Geräuschpegel in der Lokalität, in der sie sich befanden und irgendwie hallte es in Irukas Kopf nach. Den Worten, die folgten, konnte er nicht mehr folgen, jemand rempelte ihn von der anderen Seite an und der eigentlich pflichtbewusste Lehrer drehte sich um, um sich zu beschweren. Die schnelle Bewegung förderte jedoch den Schwindel - vielleicht hatte er etwas zu viel getrunken. Nur ein klein bisschen.   
Seine Hand, die er eigentlich erhoben hatte, um zu schimpfen, hatte sich nun an die Schulter der Person gekrallt, die sich neben ihn an die Bar gedrängelt hatte, um etwas zu bestellen. Er bekam nur am Rande mit, wie diese Person versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, Iruka wollte loslassen, aber er tat es scheinbar nicht, denn er sah, wie der Mann sein Gesicht verzog und ihm etwas sagte, doch die Worte gingen in dem Gemisch aus Geräuschen, Stimmen und Musik unter, die hier zu hören waren. 

"Schenk deine Aufmerksamkeit doch lieber mir, Iruka", hörte Iruka Gai sagen. Der penetrante Geruch, den er verströmte, ob es Parfüm war oder nur sein Eigengeruch, wusste Iruka nicht, war so unangenehm für ihn wie die Nähe, die er gerade unfreiwillig mit ihm teilte. Gai hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und er löste die Finger von der Schulter des anderen Mannes, an der sich Iruka festgekrallt hatte. Dass sie ihn dabei noch mehr einengten, schien keiner zu bemerken und auch wenn er wollte, so schien er seinen Unmut darüber nicht richtig ausdrücken können.  
"Tut mir leid, er hat zu viel getrunken", sagte Gai.  
"Isch tringnischt", behauptete Iruka und wollte, um es zu beweisen, aufstehen, damit er, wie bei seinen Schülern, Gai ein paar Takte erzählen konnte. Doch kaum hatte er sich in Bewegung gesetzt, um vom Barhocker zu rutschen, lag er auf einmal in Gais Armen. Es war unangenehm und er versuchte sich loszumachen - Erleichterung kam erst, als er sich wieder hingesetzt hatte, zumindest in seiner Erinnerung war er es, der sich wieder selber hingesetzt hatte. So betrunken war er noch nicht, dass er Hilfe benötigte-

  
Gai hob die Hand und sah über Irukas Schulter hinweg. Der Jüngere wollte diesem Blick folgen, doch da hatte er schon wieder das Glas in der Hand. Und es war voll!  
"Jetzt wurden wir unterbrochen. Du wolltest etwas erzählen", sagte Gai und grinste ihn breit an. Iruka kniff die Augen zusammen, irgendwie sah es in dem schummrigen Licht hier drinnen so aus, als gäbe es zwei Gais. Unvorstellbar. Zwei. Vielleicht würde er dann aber endlich eine Chance haben, gegen Kakashi zu gewinnen.   
"Isch?", fragte Iruka erstaunt und versucht sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. Dabei stieß er beinahe das Glas neben sich um. "Wo wanwia?"  
"Kakashi", erwiderte Gai. "Du wolltest mir erzählen, weshalb du ihn magst."  
"Wasch? Kaschi?" Oh. In Irukas Bauch fühlte er etwas kribbeln. Er musste reagieren, also griff er nach seinem Glas und trank den letzten Rest, oder vielleicht war es auch komplett gefüllt gewesen, in einem Zug aus, bevor er das Glas auf den Tresen knallte.   
"Nicht? Hast du mich nicht um Rat gefragt?"   
Iruka lehnte sich etwas vor und kniff die Augen weiter zusammen, damit er sich auf einen der beiden Gais konzentrieren konnte. "Hasch ich?" Iruka schüttelte den Kopf und fasste sich gleichzeitig mit der freien Hand an seinen Bauch. Panik stieg in ihm auf, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste weshalb. Ach, vielleicht doch, niemand musste wissen, dass er Hatake Kakashi attraktiv fand, denn er wollte es sich nicht einmal selber eingestehen. "Niemleben." Niemals.   
Iruka war auf einmal so schwindelig. Wenn sein Chakra sich linksherum drehte, dann drehte sich sein Magen gerade rechtsherum und sein Kopf schlug Purzelbäume. Gai rückte aus seinem Aufmerksamkeitsspektrum. Anstatt das Glas zu umfassen, versuchte sich Iruka an der Kante des Tresen festzuhalten.  
"Kakashi", hörte er Gai reden. Wieso wiederholte er sich auf einmal. Er wollte nicht über Kakashi reden.  
"Kashi ischt ain arrogantsch Asch", brachte Iruka lautstark hervor, um seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen. Dann spürte er, wie er schon wieder von jemandem angefasst wurde. Er ließ die Theke los und wollte nach der Hand auf seiner Schulter schlagen, doch seine fiel nur schwer auf die fremde Hand. Iruka sah auf und sah das arrogante Arsch, von dem er eben noch gesprochen hatte.  
"Hogage Kashi", sagte Iruka, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Wieso der Hokage hier neben ihnen stand, wusste Iruka nicht, machte auch keinen Sinn. 

Im nächsten Moment würgte Iruka und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Der Lärm um ihn herum zog an ihm vorbei. Stimmen. Das Geräusch von Stühlen, die über den Holzboden gezogen wurden. Der Geruch von Alkohol. All diese Reize waren einfach zu viel. Iruka übergab sich. Die Hand verschwand kurz, bevor er einen Arm um seine Schulter spürte, der ihn festhielt.  
Vor sich auf dem Boden sah er dunkle, offene Ninja-Tabis, aber Iruka war unfähig darüber nachzudenken, dass sie Gai gehörten. Alles war zweitrangig gegenüber dem unangenehmen Gefühl in seinem Körper und dem sauren Geschmack in seinem Mund.  
"Ich bring dich hier raus", hörte er eine Stimme nahe an seinem Ohr, so leise und ruhig, dass sie eigentlich in dem Lärm untergehen sollte, der hier herrschte. Es waren nicht die Worte, deren Sinn er in diesem Moment nicht einmal richtig erfassen konnte, sondern der Klang, der den Dunkelhaarigen beruhigte.  
Ihm wurde eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Iruka sah die Hand, als sich der Arm um seinen Brustkorb legte. Seine Augen schwammen in Tränen, so dass er nicht erkennen konnte, wer ihn auf die Beine zog. 

Eine undefinierbare Zeitspanne später atmete Iruka frische Luft ein. Ob das gut war, oder schlecht, wusste er nicht. Der kühle Wind war angenehm, aber sein Magen drehte sich erneut um, nur dass er dieses Mal dagegen ankämpfen konnte. Mussten sie sich so schnell bewegen? Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass er sich auf der Hauptstraße vor dem Lokal befand. Die Lichter der Geschäfte und Reklamen um ihn herum stachen ihm in die Augen. Die Person, die ihn rausgebracht hatte, hielt nicht an, sondern zog ihn weiter. Iruka schaffte es nicht, weiter aufzublicken, vielmehr war er bemüht, nicht über die eigenen Füße zu stolpern, während er versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten.  
"Nur noch einen kurzen Moment. Schaffst du das?" Iruka nickte kraftlos und ließ die Schultern sinken. Er würgte noch ein oder zweimal, doch es kam nichts mehr hoch. Der bittere Geschmack blieb.   
Sie verließen die Hauptstraße und bogen in eine kleine Seitengasse ein, welche auf eine steile Treppe zuführte. Iruka krallte sich in den weißen Stoff an seiner Seite und wollte stehen bleiben, aber stattdessen stolperte er und fiel dennoch nicht hin, da er aufgefangen wurde.  
"Setz dich", lautete die Anweisung, mit welcher er gezwungen wurde, sich auf den Hosenboden fallen zu lassen. Sein Rücken lehnte gegen eine kalte Steinmauer und als sein Kopf ebenfalls zurückrollte, sah er wieder Kakashi an. Dieser hatte die Hände auf seine Schultern gelegt und suchte nach Irukas Blick.  
"Wenn du dich bewegst, fällst du die Treppe hinunter. Bleib." Iruka nickte und zweifelte nicht daran, dass er recht hatte. Wo war Gai? Und wo war Kakashi? Denn auf einmal war er wieder fort.

Iruka schloss die Augen und zog die Stirn kraus. Der kühle Nachtwind tat unheimlich gut, aber noch war es schwierig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und zu ergründen, was ihn hier bis hierher gebracht hatte.   
Wahrscheinlich wäre er eingeschlafen, doch jemand drückte ihm etwas in die Hand und Iruka fühlte sich gezwungen die Augen zu öffnen.  
Kakashi. Er saß vor ihm auf der oberen Treppenstufe. Der Blick des jüngeren Shinobi ging nach unten. In seiner Hand lag eine geöffnete Flasche. Tee. Wasser. Ganz gleich, es war kein Alkohol.  
"Wasch mascht hier?" Er verzog das Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er lallte. "Gai?"  
"Trink", statt einer Antwort gab es eine Aufforderung, der Iruka nachkam. Doch bevor er trank, ließ er den Tee durch seinen Mund schwenken und spuckte es aus. "Gai zieht sich um. Du hast ihn vollgekotzt. Aber wenn du mich fragst, hat er das verdient."   
Iruka stöhnte auf, nicht nur weil ihm sein Kopf wehtat, sondern weil ihm die Erinnerung heimsuchte. Der dunkelhaarige Shinobi ließ den Kopf sinken. "Scheiße."  
Kakashi lachte auf. "Eine interessante neue Seite an dir. Es ist Mittwoch, unterrichtest du Morgen mit einer Fahne?" 

Stillschweigend saß der Lehrer neben dem Hokage, was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und weggegangen, alternativ würde er auch ein Loch im Boden nehmen - die Worte, um auszudrücken, wie sehr es ihm leidtat und wie sehr er sich schämte, würde er nicht einmal im nüchternen Zustand finden. Er verstand nicht einmal, weshalb Kakashi neben ihm sitzen blieb - hatte er nicht gehört, was er über ihn gesagt hatte? Als Iruka kurz zur Seite sah, hatte der andere sein Buch ausgepackt und zu lesen begonnen, während er selber langsam wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam und den Tee austrank. Und so langsam wurde er tatsächlich wieder etwas nüchterner.  
"Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen. Aber du bist nicht das erste Mal mit Gai einen trinken. Das sieht dir nicht ähnlich." Kakashi sah nicht auf, während er sprach.  
"Darf ich keinen trinken gehen?"   
"Natürlich darfst du, aber du bist derjenige, der früher immer abgelehnt hat, wenn die anderen Lehrer am Ende des Tages noch einen trinken gehen wollten", nun sah der Weißhaarige auf und Iruka an.  
"Aber du warst immer dabei", fügte Iruka voller Ironie hinzu.  
"Ich war halt das arrogante Arsch." Er trug seine Maske, dennoch konnte man das Lächeln beinahe spüren. Iruka ließ den Kopf wieder hängen und drehte sich dann vorsichtig um, so dass auch er seine Füße auf die zweite Stufe stellen konnte und nicht mehr gegen die Hauswand lehnte. Sein Kopf glühte, nicht nur vom Alkohol, sondern auch weil die Verlegenheit und das schlechte Gewissen gerade dabei waren ihn zu zerfressen.  
"Wir haben uns über irgendwas unterhalten. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern", behauptete Iruka und versuchte die Erinnerung selber in die Vergessenheit zu drängen. Das Gespräch war unangenehm geworden, als es auf Kakashi geschwenkt war und er wusste nicht, was er dem anderen bereits zuvor erzählt hatte.   
"Na dann." Kakashi sah wieder auf sein Buch, stellte keine weitere Frage, sondern las einfach weiter. Iruka hatte keine Kraft mehr nachzufragen oder sich darüber aufzuregen, dass er gerade gegen die Wand argumentiert wurde. Es war ohnehin egal, denn Kakashi hatte recht.

xxx

Irgendwann fiel der Kopf auf seine Schulter und holte Kakashi aus dem Geschehen des Buches, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Er sah zur Seite, direkt auf das dunkle Haar und unter seiner Maske zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab. Er hatte sich bereits zuvor nahe an den dunkelhaarigen Lehrer herangesetzt, nur für den Fall, dass er zur Seite kippte, vornüber oder was auch immer sonst einem betrunkenen Menschen einfallen konnte. Gerne hätte er sich eingeredet, dass der andere ihm genug vertraute - aber tatsächlich war Umino Iruka sturzbetrunken und wäre früher oder später auch auf dem Barhocker neben Gai eingeschlafen. Dennoch war der ganze Abend untypisch für den jüngeren Mann und das bereitete Kakashi mehr Sorgen, als er haben wollte.  
Kakashi sah auf. Der Mond stand noch nicht hoch genug am Himmel, dass man ihn aus der Gasse aus sehen konnte. Aber sie saßen bereits eine ganze Weile hier und im Büro wartete noch Arbeit auf ihn - wahrscheinlich hatte Shikamaru seine Abwesenheit längst bemerkt. Eigentlich hätte er ihn schon vor Stunden nach Hause schicken sollen, aber als er gehört hatte, dass Gai erneut mit Iruka einen trinken gegangen war, da hatte er nicht mehr viel nachgedacht, sondern war los geeilt. Er traute Gai nicht, bis vor kurzem hatte er mit Iruka noch nichts zu tun gehabt, aber das war das vierte Mal in weniger als einem Monat, dass er mitbekam, dass die beiden zusammen weggingen. Natürlich konnten Iruka und Gai tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Aber dass es zu nichts Gutem geführt hatte, das hatte er gesehen. 

Er steckte das Buch wieder unter seine Robe und stand dann vorsichtig auf, ohne Iruka viel zu bewegen, damit er nicht aufwachte. Aber die Sorge war sichtlich unbegründet, denn der Jüngere schlief tief und fest. Es war bereits eine Weile her, dass er ihn so umhergetragen hatte. Damals war er verletzt gewesen, heute schlief er seinen Rausch aus. Kakashi wünschte sich, er würde besser auf sich achtgeben - dann müsste er nicht immer ein Auge auf ihn haben. 

xxx

"Einen Stuhl? Du bist einfach so verschwunden, für Stunden, und fragst nun nach einem Stuhl? Wie wäre es mit einem Sessel?" Shikamaru lief Kakashi hinterher. Er sah genervt aus und unendlich müde. Die letzten Wochen waren für sie alle sehr arbeitslastig gewesen.  
"Einen Sessel. Bitte in mein Büro", erwiderte der amtierende Hokage, als er an der Tür zu seinem Büro stand.  
"Du gehst mir echt auf die Nerven. Wozu?" Shikamaru lief ihm hinterher, als der Ältere das Büro betrat und stockte dann. "Was macht Iruka-Sensei hier?"   
Iruka saß, nein, vielmehr lag er im Schreibtischstuhl des Hokages, schlief und schnarchte leise. Dass der jüngere Shinobi mit den Augen rollte und scheinbar jegliche weitere Geste zu unterdrücken versuchte, war ihm kaum zu verdenken. "Wo...nein, ich möchte es gar nicht wissen. Ich hole einen Stuhl", winkte er ab und ging wieder raus. "Bearbeite den Papierkram, der muss morgen raus."

  
Kakashi erwiderte nichts, betrachtete aber den Berg an Dokumenten, der noch auf ihn wartete. Früher hatte er sich vor diesen lästigen Arbeiten immer drücken können. Als Anbu hatte er die Berichte meist Tenzou zugeschoben, als Instruktor hatte er es Sakura und den anderen überlassen. Im Schlimmstfall hatte er lieblos einige Zeilen niedergeschrieben und irgendwann hatte er einen so hohen Rang, dass er seiner Vorgängerin Tsunade selber Bericht erstattet hatte. Heute konnte er das nicht mehr tun und ehrlich gesagt wollte er die Aufgabe auch nicht aus der Hand geben. Er mochte nicht immer so wirken, aber er war sehr pflichtbewusst. Außerdem war es nicht für immer, den Posten des Hokage würde er bald an Naruto abgeben.   
Den kurzen Moment, in welchem sie alleine im Raum waren, wandte sich Kakashi an den schlafenden Iruka. Es war in der Tat sehr lange her, dass er ihn in solch einen verletzlichen und ruhigen Zustand gesehen hatte. Seit er ihm als Kakashi entgegengetreten war, hatte sich ihre Beziehung zueinander verändert. Früher hatte der Junge, der Iruka einst war, ihm blind vertraut, obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht kannte. 

  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Shikamaru kam mit einem weiteren Stuhl hinein. "Hier." Er hatte auch eine Decke über die Schulter gelegt. "Das glaubt mir keiner, wenn ich erzähle, was hier gerade los ist", ärgerte er sich. Kakashi lächelte und nahm ihm beides ab. "Warst du einen trinken?", fragte Shikamaru entrüstet und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Nein, war ich nicht. Und ja, Temari wird dir kein Wort glauben", erwiderte der Hokage. "Geh nach Hause. Ich mach alles fertig und leg es dir bereit. Morgen früh ist alles fertig." Er legte die Decke über Iruka und setzte sich selber auf den mitgebrachten Stuhl, um sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen.  
Shikamaru hob eine Augenbraue, erwiderte aber nichts. Es verstand sich von selber, dass er mit dem, was er gerade gesehen hatte, nicht hausieren gehen würde. "Gute Nacht", sagte er nur, hob die Hand zum Gruß und wandte sich dann ab, um das Büro zu verlassen. 

xxx

Etwas Feuchtes, Raues wurde über sein Gesicht gezogen. Iruka verzog erst das Gesicht, als er noch nicht im Stande war, sich auszudrücken oder zu handeln. Ebenso war dort ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust, doch es stand nicht still, sondern bewegte sich,  
Ein Stöhnen. Iruka drückte nicht nur seinen Missmut aus, sondern auch sein Unbehagen. Sein Kopf schmerzte hinab bis zur Nasenspitze. Sein Mund war trocken und schmeckte wie ein Eimer fauliger Fisch roch.   
Als nächstes hob er die Hände und versuchte das, was ihm da über das Gesicht strich, wegzustoßen. "Aufhören", brachte er hervor und es hörte auf, aber seine Hände trafen absolut nichts. Das Gewicht blieb jedoch. Er musste die Augen öffnen, wahrscheinlich war im Schlaf etwas auf ihn gefallen. .  
"Du stinkst", sagte eine nicht ganz so unbekannte Stimme, jedoch passte sie nicht zu einem Szenario, in dem er gerade aufwachte. "Du bist eine Beleidigung für jede Hundenase." Iruka öffnete die Augen und erschrak, als er in das Gesicht eines Hundes sah. Eines Hundes, den er kannte. Pakkun.   
"Was zum…", sagt er und richtete sich auf. Der Mops hüpfte auf seinen Schoss - der vorwurfsvolle Blick blieb jedoch auf Irukas Gesicht gerichtet. "Was machst du hier?" Schnell sah er sich um, sein Herz pochte panisch, aber schnell erfasste er, dass er sich bei sich zuhause im Bett befand. Er sah an sich hinab und korrigierte. Bei sich zuhause im Bett, nackt - zumindest soweit er sehen konnte.  
"Wer unter der Woche saufen gehen kann, der kann auch arbeiten", erwiderte Pakkun und hüpfte von ihm hinunter. Iruka wischte sich über das Gesicht, um den langsam trocknenden Hundesabber wegzuwischen. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, weshalb Pakkun hier war. Allgemein stellte er fest, dass er einige Erinnerungslücken hatte.  
"Wie spät ist es?" fragte er.  
"In einer Stunde beginnt der Unterricht. Sieh zu, dass du bis dahin nicht wie eine Sake Schale stinkst", Pakkun schnaufte.  
"Wieso bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte Iruka nochmal und noch während er die Frage stellte, zog er die Verbindung, die Pakkun mit dem Hokage hatte und daraus resultierte die langsam wiederkehrende Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er neben Kakashi auf der Treppe gesessen hatte….  
"Chef hat dich hergebracht und gesagt, ich soll dich wecken, weil du den Wecker nicht hörst. Also beweg deinen Arsch aus dem Bett." Iruka ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er Kakashi heute nicht mehr über den Weg rannte….


	3. 3. Kapitel

_\- Das Jahr des Kyuubi-Angriffs -_

Das Blattwerk um ihn herum hatte kaum geraschelt, als der jüngere Shinobi neben ihm auf dem Ast zum Stehen kam. Kakashi konnte die Präsenz deutlich spüren und nicht nur das, auch seine Körperwärme, als der andere sich viel zu nahe in sein persönliches Umfeld schob, um auch einen Blick in die Richtung zu werfen, in die er selber sah.   
"Müssen wir nicht nach Westen, Kakashi-Senpai? Das ist Süden", gab Tenzou neben ihm zu bedenken und schob seine Katzen-Maske leicht nach oben, um seinen Nebenmann anzusehen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war fernab von vorwurfsvoll, vielmehr schien er neugierig zu sein. "Hat er etwas mit unserer Mission zu tun?" Die Frage bezog sich auf die einzelne Person auf der Lichtung vor ihnen, die unermüdlich Kunais auf einen Baumstamm warf. Wenn es einen Zielpunkt gab, schien dieser nicht klar definiert zu sein, denn die Werkzeuge trafen nahezu überall hin.  
"Wieso bist du mir eigentlich gefolgt?", konterte der Weißhaarige mit einer Gegenfrage.   
Tenzou sah ihn mit Unverständnis an: "Hätte ich am Tor auf dich warten sollen?"   
"Ja. Das hatte ich doch gesagt." Zumindest war dies seine Absicht, wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach nur die Hand gehoben, damit Tenzou ihm nicht weiter folgte.  
Der Jüngere lächelte versöhnlich. "Ich dachte mir, es ist einfacher, wenn wir von hieraus losgehen. Also, wer ist das? Der Junge, der dich verarztet hat?"  
Es war nicht einfach Kakashi eine Reaktion der Verwunderung zu entlocken, aber jetzt drehte er sich ruckartig zu seinem Partner und dessen penetrantem Lächeln um. Seine Maske behielt er an. In manchen Situationen war es durchaus hilfreich, wenn man sich in- und auswendig kannte, wenn Worte nicht mehr nötig waren, aber in diesem Moment war es allenfalls unangenehm.  
"Oh, aber er hat Nachholbedarf bei der Technik", kommentierte der Braunhaarige, als er sich wieder zu der Lichtung umgewandt hatte. "Kein Wunder, dass die Narbe so schlampig genäht ist. Verheilt sie gut?" Kakashi fühlte sich bemüßigt an seine Seite zu fassen. Das Ganze war nun fünf Wochen her und hätte längst in Vergessenheit geraten sollen, aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, wenn man in der Schuld von jemandem stand.   
"Er ist Genin", erwiderte Kakashi und wunderte sich selber, dass es sich so anfühlte, als würde er Iruka verteidigen. Aber Tenzou hatte Recht, seine Technik war mies. "Wir sollten gehen. Wir müssen los."   
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Kakashi. Tenzou blieb einen Moment länger auf dem Ast sitzen und beobachtete, wie der Junge unter ihm sich umdrehte und den Bereich fixierte, in welchem er noch immer saß. Es war nicht an ihn sich einzumischen, aber es wunderte ihn schon, dass Kakashi Interesse an ihm zeigte. 

xxx

Seit wenigen Tagen fühlte Iruka sich befreiter und unbefangener im Umgang mit seiner Umwelt. Nachdem man ihn nach dem Sturm bewusstlos vor den Toren von Konoha fand, hatte er öfters das Gefühl gehabt, verfolgt zu werden. Die Ärzte sagten, dass dies mit seinem Gedächtnisverlust zusammenhängen könnte, eine Art Schockzustand durch die extreme Belastung. Doch anders als sie behaupteten, kam die Erinnerung an das Wie, Warum und Weshalb nicht zurück. Irgendetwas hatte ihn daran gehindert, rechtzeitig nach Konoha zurückzukehren, oder er war einfach zu leichtsinnig gewesen und hatte den Wetterumschwung nicht im Blick gehabt. Was auch immer es war, Iruka würde es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr herausfinden, und so nahm er den Umstand einfach dankbar an, dass er wahnsinnig viel Glück gehabt hatte.  
Einige Dinge warfen dennoch weiter Fragen auf, wie der Blutfleck auf dem Rücken seines Oberteils. Er hatte es längst weggeworfen und wahrscheinlich war es auch an der Zeit, sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber zu machen, immerhin war das Ganze vor über einem Monat passiert. Doch obwohl er es besser wusste, hatte Iruka sich von seinen Team-Kameraden weggeschlichen, um sich noch einmal umzusehen. Da ihr Lehrer heute anderweitig involviert war, würde niemand nach ihm suchen.  
Eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund, die marode alte Hütte aufzusuchen, die er mit den anderen beiden bereits vor Monaten im Wald entdeckt hatte. Sie war langweilig, voller Staub, Insekten und ein paar wenigen moderigen Möbelstücken. Aber seit einigen Tagen bekam er sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und das, obwohl er nun sicher Wochen nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Etwas trieb ihn an und Iruka war bereit diesem Impuls nachzugehen.  
Wer auch immer in dem Haus gelebt hatte, er oder sie hatte es verlassen, um nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Die Tür war nicht verriegelt gewesen, aber im Inneren hatte es gestunken, als wären Jahrzehnte vergangen, seit das letzte Mal jemand eingetreten war, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass niemand bisher auf das Haus gestoßen war.

Auch dieses Mal, als Iruka den Türknauf umdrehte, erwartete er alles so vorzufinden wie das letzte Mal, als seine Team-Kameraden und er das Training schwänzen wollten. Aber dieses Mal blieb der Junge auf der Türschwelle stehen und fühlte sich, als ob etwas oder jemand ihm einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf gab. Es war keine gravierende Änderung, die stattgefunden hatte und dennoch sah er es sofort im Halbdunkeln des Raumes.  
Nicht weit von der Tür entfernt, am Rande des Lichtkegels, der durch die geöffnete Tür fiel, lag eine Glasflasche. Der Rest des Inhalts war hinausgelaufen und hatte einen dunklen Fleck auf dem Boden hinterlassen. Daneben lag ein kleines Stück Stoff, es sah aus der Entfernung aus wie eine Hülle für etwas, das man bei sich trug.   
Ohne die Tür zu schließen, betrat er die Hütte und ging auf die Stelle zu. Sein eigener Schatten verdrängte das Licht, dennoch konnte er genug erkennen, als er sich niederkniete und das Päckchen hochhob, welches sich als ein Erste-Hilfe-Set entpuppte, das man aufwickeln konnte. Der junge Genin ging den Inhalt durch. Es fehlten ein paar Gegenstände. Eine Nadel, der Faden war fast aufgebraucht und eine leere Stelle ließ auf einen Verband vermuten. Jemand war verletzt gewesen. Iruka legte das Set nicht aus der Hand, sah sich aber weiter um. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig, ohne dass er erklären konnte, was genau es war, das er fühlte - aber er konnte es nicht einfach so stehen lassen, er wollte unbedingt mehr darüber wissen, was hier passiert war.  
Er roch an der Flasche, sie stank nach Alkohol. Die dunklen Flecken, von denen es mehr gab, als er auf den ersten Blick gesehen hatte, waren getrocknet und konnten nicht weiter identifiziert werden. Aber er nahm beinahe an, dass es nicht nur Alkohol war, der hier geflossen war.  
Die Nadel hätte er beinahe übersehen. Sie lag in einer Kerbe im Holz des Fußbodens. Er nahm sie hoch und hielt sie gegen das Tageslicht, das von draußen herein kam. Sie war verfärbt und begann allmählich zu rosten. Der letzte Rest Faden hing noch daran. Irukas Magen machte eine Rolle rückwärts, ob es an dem Gedanken lag, dass jemand so verletzt gewesen sein musste, dass die Wunde genäht wurde oder an etwas anderem, konnte er nicht sagen, aber das Gefühl wurde drängender, als wollte es ihm mitteilen, dass er gehen sollte. Doch gleichzeitig schien er unfähig sich abzuwenden. Hier war etwas, das er verstehen wollte und das ihm wichtig erschien…

Im nächsten Moment sah Iruka auf. Es war kein Geräusch gewesen, keine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und dennoch hatte sich etwas verändert. Der Genin sah zur geöffneten Tür, hinaus in den Wald. Vorsichtig stand er auf, noch immer unwillig das Erste-Hilfe-Set fallen zu lassen. Die Nadel hatte er kurzerhand in seinen Ärmel gesteckt, um sie nicht zu verlieren, bevor er seine Freie Hand in Richtung seiner Gürteltasche hob, um einen Wurfstern hervorzuholen. Er war sich unsicher, wer ihm gefolgt war, vielleicht hatte ihr Lehrer doch nach ihnen gesehen. Dennoch wollte er vorsichtig sein, vor allem nachdem er das alles hier gefunden hatte.   
In gebeugter Haltung schlich sich Iruka zurück zum Eingang und suchte gleichzeitig mental nach einem Beweis dafür, dass es nicht nur ein aufgescheuchtes Reh war, das ihn aufgeschreckt hatte.  
Tatsächlich fand er, wenn auch nur sehr subtil und kaum wahrnehmbar, eine Chakrasignatur. Er war nicht sofort hinaus gegangen, sondern lehnte gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Die Person, die er spürte, war wie ein Geist - er konnte manche Schritte nachvollziehen, aber dann verschwand sie wieder, nur um einige Schritte weiter wieder aufzutauchen. Da es kein Geist sein konnte, nahm Iruka an, dass es jemand sein musste, der wusste, was er tat, um seine Chakra-Spuren zu verbergen.   
Die Entscheidung, was zu tun war, musste er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fällen. Iruka stand auf und noch während er in den Türrahmen trat, holte er mit dem Wurfstern aus. Die Chakraspur hatte er wieder verloren, dennoch zielte er in die Richtung, in welche er sie das letzte Mal wahrnehmen konnte. 

Dass sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug, machte die Flugbahn noch ungenauer, als sein Wurf bereits war. Das Ninja-Werkzeug surrte durch die Luft und blieb mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in einem großen Baum stecken, welcher über eine Armeslänge hinweg von der Person entfernt war, die vor ihm auf der Lichtung aufgetaucht war. Es dauerte einen weiteren Moment, bis Iruka die Situation vollkommen erfassen konnte und sein Blick sich auf den Anbu fixieren konnte, der reglos dastand und ihm, und da war er sich trotz der Maske sicher, direkt in die Augen sah.  
Etliche Gedanken gingen Iruka durch den Kopf, die Schamesröte zog sich von seinem Haaransatz bis hinab unter den Saum seines Hemdes. Er hatte einen Anbu angegriffen - nun, er hatte es versucht, ungeplant und dann hatte er auch noch versagt. Weshalb er hier stand, war zweitrangig, denn der Genin hatte das Gefühl, gerade wirklich Mist gebaut zu haben, schlimmer als sonst, wenn er versuchte sich über alle Anweisungen hinwegzusetzen.  
Doch anstatt einer Predigt oder eines Gegenangriffs, der Anbu hatte jedes Recht ihn nun hier festzusetzen, passierte zunächst nichts. Iruka konnte nur hoffen, dass er sein Stirnband sah. Es war höchste Zeit, ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen.  
“Ich bin aus Kono…” Weiter kam er nicht, denn der Anbu lachte? Der Dunkelhaarige war irritiert und wandte kurz den Blick ab, als könnte das etwas an dem Anblick ändern, der sich vor ihm abzeichnete. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, weiterzusprechen erschien ihm nicht als sinnvoll, eher im Gegenteil, es war unangenehm hier zu stehen und ausgelacht zu werden.  
“Gut, dass das Überleben des Dorfes nicht von deinem Bestreben abhängt”, amüsierte sich der Anbu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Irukas Gesichtsfarbe leuchtete noch mehr vor Scham. “Ich konnte dich nicht eindeutig ausmachen”, versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. Es war nur eine fahrige Rechtfertigung, das war ihm selber klar.   
Allerdings geschah auch jetzt wieder etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Der weißhaarige Anbu hatte aufgehört zu lachen und Iruka wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er haderte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er antwortete: “Aber es ist dennoch ein wenig”, er hob seine Finger und deutete mit Daumen und Zeigefinger einen größeren Abstand an “am Ziel vorbei.” Weiterhin bedachte der Elite-Shinobi den Genin vor sich mit musternden Blicken. “Du bist allgemein nicht das schärfste Kunai in der Tasche, oder? Ist deine Treffsicherheit besser geworden in den vergangenen Tagen?”  
Die Augen des Rangniederen weiteten sich, während er versuchte das Gesagte dem heillosen Chaos in seiner Erinnerung hinzuzufügen. Sein Kopf begann erneut unangenehm zu ziehen, doch Iruka setzte sich darüber hinweg. Das war wichtig, es würde so einiges erklären.

Mit festen Schritten stapfte der Jüngere auf den anderen Shinobi zu, überschritt ganz bewusst die Grenze des respektvollen Abstands und kam beinahe Brust an Brust zu ihm zum Stehen. Iruka reckte das Kinn empor und war dennoch einen Kopf kleiner. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, als er die Luft einsog. Alles, was er in diesem Moment wahrnahm, kam ihm bekannt vor, obwohl etwas in ihm ihm diktierte, dass es fremd sein musste.  
“Du warst das!”, brachte er die Anschuldigung heraus. Die Hände in die Seite gestemmt sah er den Mann an, dessen er Augen er nur vage durch die schattigen Gucklöcher in der Hunde-Maske erkennen konnte.  
Der Anbu sah zu ihm hinab, hielt weiter die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt - eine letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen. “Nein, dieser schlechte Wurf, das warst du, Genin.”  
“Nein”, erwiderte Iruka wütend. Wollte er ihn veralbern. “Du bist das, der mich ständig beobachtet. Und das hier.” Er drückte ihm das Erste-Hilfe-Set gegen den Brustpanzer. “Das warst du auch, oder?”  
Langsam legte der Weißhaarige den Kopf schief. Er lachte nicht mehr, seine Stimme klang ernst. “Ich kann nicht nähen.”  
Nun wurde Iruka sauer, denn er hatte das Gefühl, der Wahrheit so, so nah zu sein. Es hing zusammen, er wusste nur noch nicht wie. “Das ist ein Erste-Hilfe-Set”, er steckte das Bündel hinter den Arm des Anbu und zog in derselben Bewegung die Nadel aus seinem Ärmel. “Und das hier ist eine Nadel daraus. Ich erzähle dir was, ich habe Blutflecke auf meinem Hemd und ich habe eine Gedächtnislücke und seitdem das alles passiert ist, fühle ich mich permanent beobachtet.” Er sah ihn an, die Augenbrauen tief zusammengezogen und mit einem Blick, der unmissverständlich ausdrückte, dass er genau wusste, was hier lief - zumindest dachte er das.  
“Und das hat was mit mir zu tun?”, konterte der Anbu und wirkte beinahe schon gelangweilt.  
“Ich wette, du hast irgendwo eine Narbe, die genäht wurde. Außerdem”, führte Iruka fort, nun kam er in Fahrt, denn es ergab alles einen Sinn. “Kann ich mich an nichts erinnern. Ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, oder? Was hast du getan? Ist es ein Jutsu?” Er war aufgebracht und euphorisch gleichzeitig. Das wäre die Erklärung, weshalb seine Erinnerung nicht zurückgekommen war.  
“Was soll das?”, empörte sich der Anbu, er hatte die Arme gelöst und das Erste-Hilfe-Set war zu Boden gefallen, während er versuchte Iruka abzuwehren, der erstaunlich zielstrebig rechtsseitig nach dem Saum des Lederschutzes des Anbu griff. “Lass das. Ich ziele besser als du!”  
“Du bist verletzt und du hast mich vor die Tore von Konoha gelegt. Wieso spionierst du mir nach?”, verlangte er zu wissen.   
Der ältere Shinobi nahm einen Schritt Abstand, seufzte und nahm das Erste-Hilfe-Bündel hoch. Er schien nachzudenken, während er es ansah. Iruka platzte beinahe der Kragen, denn er verstand es nicht. Doch gerade als er noch einmal nachfragen wollte, antwortete der Anbu: “Wenn du den Winkel deines Armes beim Werfen änderst, erzielst du eine sauberere Flugbahn. Technik kann viel wichtiger sein als Talent.”   
“Weich mir nicht aus…”, stotterte der Jüngere perplex. Flugbahn?   
“Komm mit”, der Weißhaarige drehte sich um und war im Begriff zu gehen. “Bring dein Kunai mit, oder lässt du deine Werkzeuge immer überall zurück?”  
“Was zur…”, der Genin unterbrach sich. “Ich habe dich etwas gefragt.”  
Der andere Shinobi wandte sich wieder um, griff nun selber an den Saum seiner Panzerung und schob den Saum weit genug nach oben, damit Iruka die Narbe sehen konnte. “Auch sonst hast du wenige Talente”, erwiderte er trocken. “Und jetzt komm, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit, mich mit einem Genin zu befassen.”  
“Niemand hat dich darum gebeten”, antwortete Iruka flapsig, bevor er bemerkte, dass der letzte Kommentar wohl noch das netteste war, was der Anbu gesagt hatte. “Was soll das heißen, kein Talent. War ich das? Hey, antworte mir.” Iruka rannte ihm nach und holte, wie ihm aufgetragen wurde, sein Kunai.

xxx

Das Messer schliff über seine Haut, nicht fest genug, um ihn zu schneiden, aber genug, um den Jungen aus seiner Trance aufzuwecken. Iruka fluchte und hob aus Reflex den Finger, um die potenzielle Wunde mit den Lippen zu umschließen. Erst da merkte er, dass er nicht blutete. Er gähnte und ermahnte sich wachsam zu bleiben, auch wenn er müde war, musste er zu Ende kochen, danach konnte er ins Bett gehen. In diesem Haus gab es niemanden mehr, der sich um ihn kümmerte.  
Er legte das Messer beiseite und steckte sich das letzte Stück Möhre in den Mund, anstatt es zu schneiden, dann ging er zum Herd, um die Nudeln abzugießen. Bei jeder Bewegung schmerzten seine Arme, dabei war es unerheblich, ob er sie hob, senkte, sie rotierten oder vor- und zurückgingen. Iruka hatte sich den Rat des Anbu zu Herzen genommen, nachdem er den Rest des Tages, an welchem er ihn wieder getroffen hatte, geholfen hatte an seiner Technik zu feilen. Kunais werfen, nein, im Grunde Wurftechnik im Allgemeinen war eine Wissenschaft für sich, die seine Lehrer in der Schule nicht so gut erklären konnten, wie es der Elite-Shinobi konnte. Und er war ihm wirklich dankbar.  
Das Ganze war nun drei Tage her und diese Zeit hatte Iruka genutzt, um zu trainieren, etwas motivierter und auch erfolgreicher als sonst. Dass er ein untalentierter Genin war, das wollte er auf jeden Fall widerlegen.  
Viel hatten sie nicht gesprochen. Der Anbu mit den hellen Haaren wich seinen Fragen aus, wenn sie seine Person betrafen, so dass er selber nur mutmaßen konnte, was geschehen war. Dennoch war sich Iruka mittlerweile ziemlich sicher, dass es stimmte, irgendwie zumindest. Aber warum er ihm nachgestellt hatte, das hatte er nicht verstanden. Was auch immer der Beweggrund war, er schien erfüllt zu sein, denn nachdem er im Wald verschwunden war, hatte sich Iruka nicht mehr beobachtet gefühlt.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken an den anderen Shinobi und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Nudelsuppe. Geschirr und Besteck klapperte und alleine der Geruch ließ seinen Magen knurren. In den letzten Tagen war er immer wieder pünktlich zum Abendessen zuhause gewesen und hatte sich die Mühe gemacht zu kochen. Drei Tage waren noch keine nennenswerte Routine, aber es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er keinen Kloß im Hals hatte, wenn er die verwaiste Küche betrat. Etwas hatte sich geändert und es war nicht nur seine Wurftechnik.  
Aus dem Inneren der Wohnung war etwas zu hören, so leise, dass es vielleicht untergegangen wäre, wenn Iruka sich nicht bereits in der Ausbildung zum Shinobi befunden hätte. Der junge Genin stellte die Schale nicht ab, als er durch den Flur in Richtung des einzigen Zimmers ging, zu dem die Tür offen stand. Seinem Zimmer.   
Auch das Fenster stand auf und der kühle Abendwind ließ die Vorhänge tanzen. Das Mondlicht fiel hindurch und beleuchtete das Chaos, was hier herrschte. Eine andere Baustelle, die Iruka kaum beachtete, als er das sah, was auf seiner Fensterbank abgelegt wurde.   
Beim näher Kommen sah er, dass es Kunais waren. Er kam nicht darum herum, sich zu fragen, ob der andere Shinobi sich über ihn lustig machen wollte, wer sonst würde sie dort abgelegt haben - auch wenn er nicht wusste, woher der andere erfahren hatte, wo er wohnte. Iruka stellte die Nudelschüssel zur Seite und nahm das Bündel hoch. Sie waren neu und, wie er feststellte, ausbalanciert. Er wog das Gewicht in seiner Hand und vollzog die Wurfbewegung, die er in den vergangenen Tagen immer und immer wieder geübt hatte. Sie lagen ihm perfekt in der Hand, dies waren keine Kunais, die mal eben im Laden gekauft wurden, sondern auf ihn abgestimmt.  
Beinahe hätte er die Schüssel umgeworfen, als er sich auf die Fensterbank lehnte, um hinauszuschauen. Sehen konnte er niemanden mehr, aber er war sich sicher, dass er noch da war. Und selbst wenn nicht, dann würden sich die Nachbarn nur einmal mehr wundern, weshalb der Junge aus dem dritten Stock ‘Danke’ in die Nacht hinausrief.


	4. 4. Kapitel

_\- ca. 20 Jahre nach dem Kyuubi-Angriff -_

Iruka ließ sich tiefer in seinen Stuhl sinken, sein Blick war gen Decke gerichtet und seine Arme hingen rechts und links neben den Armlehnen herunter. Er war der Letzte im Lehrerzimmer, die meisten waren entweder bereits gegangen oder hatten sich bei dem gegenwärtigen schönen Wetter dazu entschieden, ihre Arbeit unter freiem Himmel zu erledigen. In das grelle Sonnenlicht zu gehen, war heute keine Option - liebend gerne wäre stattdessen nach Hause gegangen, um die Aufsätze zu korrigieren, aber hier begann seine Misere. Es stand außer Frage, dass er sich dort an seinem Schreibtisch konzentrieren können würde. Nicht, dass er es hier konnte. Und es lag nicht nur an der stickigen Luft im Lehrerzimmer oder an seinem Kater, der seinen Kopf beinahe zum Explodieren brachte, sondern daran, dass er bei jedem Schritt auf dem Flur das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, weil er befürchtete, dass die Tür jeden Moment aufgehen könnte. Und das hatte Gründe.  
Den ganzen Tag hatte Iruka sein Möglichstes getan, um Kakashi aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn der Hokage schien heute äußerst großes Interesse an dem akademischen Alltag zu haben. Mehr als einmal hatte er die Flucht ergriffen, als er den weißen Mantel aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte. Bisher war er dabei überaus erfolgreich gewesen. Kakashi war der wirklich letzte Mensch in Konoha, den er sehen wollte, vielleicht abgesehen von Gai, und ja, er wusste, dass sein Verhalten alles andere als fair war, nachdem der ältere Shinobi sich am Abend zuvor um ihn gekümmert hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Iruka noch nicht einmal damit begonnen, sich wirklich damit auseinander zu setzen, sondern schwamm noch immer im Pool aus Scham im Angesicht der Erinnerungen, die seit seinem Erwachen immer klarer zu ihm zurückkehrten. Dem nackten Erwachen wohlgemerkt. So ganz hatte er nicht verstanden, weshalb Kakashi ihn ausgezogen hatte. Iruka wusste nicht, wann oder ob er sich jemals so arg betrunken hatte, dass er sich übergeben musste und das ausgerechnet auf die Füße von Gai. Bei ihm sollte er sich wirklich entschuldigen, obwohl er es ja gewesen war, der ihn abgefüllt hatte. Ihm war es wirklich schleierhaft, wie er sich davon hatte einlullen lassen.  
Er hob die Hand und bedeckte damit sein Gesicht, als es nicht mehr ausreichte, nur die Augen zu schließen. Entkommen konnte er der Realität nicht, er hatte Kakashi als arroganten Arsch bezeichnet und er hatte es mitbekommen. Vielleicht wäre er besser damit klar gekommen, wenn der andere ihm widersprochen hätte, stattdessen hatte er es nur hingenommen und es am Ende noch genutzt, um sich selber damit zu betiteln. Sagte man nicht, dass man im betrunkenen Zustand immer die Wahrheit sprach? Dabei dachte er gar nicht so über Kakashi, nicht wirklich. Oder doch?  
Iruka stöhnte auf und nahm die zweite Hand hinzu, frei nach dem Motto, wenn er nichts mehr sehen konnte, dann musste er der Wahrheit auch nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er wusste, dass er den Älteren mehr mochte, als gut für ihn war, ganz gleich, ob er manchmal ein ziemlich selbstgefälliges Verhalten an den Tag legte. Und darin lag schon das nächste Problem, was den gestrigen Abend und den folgenden Morgen so überaus unangenehm gemacht hatte.  
Bisher war er davon ausgegangen, dass er seine Gefühle im Griff hatte und sie nicht allzu sehr nach außen trug. Es entsprach der Wahrheit, dass er etwas für Kakashi übrig hatte. Und das lag nicht nur an seinem Aussehen, ganz sicher nicht an seinen schlechten Charakterzügen, sondern vor allem an den positiven Eigenschaften, die er immer wieder hervorbrachte und nicht zuletzt die Art und Weise, wie er Naruto dazu gebracht hatte, das Beste aus sich herauszuholen, hatte Iruka imponiert. Aber über all das wollte er sich eigentlich keine Gedanken machen, denn Kakashi und er waren nichts, was in hundert Jahren Bestand haben würde. Es war nichts weiter als eine Schwärmerei, die vielleicht länger anhielt, als sie sollte. Viel mehr war da nicht und würde auch niemals sein. Es war nicht so, dass er Torschlusspanik hatte oder sich verzweifelt einen Partner wünschte. Nichts von dem traf zu. Aus diesem Alter war er längst raus - er hatte alles, was er brauchte: einen erfüllenden Job, die Kinder in seiner Klasse und Freunde, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Aber dann war da Gai, der ganz offensichtlich etwas gesehen hatte, was ganz und gar nicht nicht existent war. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass er sich verliebt hatte, war eine Katastrophe und obwohl Iruka für beinahe jedes Problem seiner Schüler eine Lösung hatte, konnte er für sich keine finden. Für den amtierenden Hokage sollte er wirklich nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle hegen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er noch am nächsten Morgen hier sitzen würde, wenn er nicht endlich weiter arbeitete, aber es fiel ihm schwer, die nötige Konzentration dafür aufzubringen, um sich mit den Aufsätzen seiner Schüler auseinanderzusetzen. Für gewöhnlich war es für ihn keine Last, sondern bereitete ihm Freude - aber gerade war das einzige, woran er denken konnte, Kakashi.  
Im nächsten Moment zuckte sein Blick zur Tür des Lehrerzimmers, als er Geräusche im Flur vernahm. Beinahe sofort saß Iruka wieder aufrecht. Sein Kopf brummte unangenehm durch die viel zu schnelle Bewegung und hielt ihn davon ab, seine Sachen zusammenzuräumen. Wovor er Angst hatte? In seiner schlimmsten Vorstellung stand der Hokage auf einmal auf der Türschwelle und der einzige Ausweg, der ihm noch blieb, war das Fenster. Irukas Kopf drehte sich dorthin um. Es war verschlossen. Und in diesem Moment wurde bereits die Türklinke hinab gedrückt.

xxx

Shikamaru war sehr ungnädig, wie Kakashi zum wiederholten Male feststellen musste. Nachdem er über den Tag hinweg mehrmals einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht hatte, um Iruka zu finden, hatte sich zwar die Arbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch etwas gestapelt, aber er hatte niemals vorgehabt, sie einfach liegen zu lassen. Nun jedoch hatte sein Assistent verkündet, dass er ihn nicht eher gehen lassen würde, bis alles erledigt war. So saß er nun bereits seit geraumer Zeit hinter seinem Schreibtisch und stempelte Dokumente. Den Text überflog er nur kurz, wenn es Ungereimtheiten gab oder Dinge, die er sich näher ansehen musste, hätte Shikamaru sie bereits markiert. An diesem Punkt arbeiteten sie gut zusammen.  
Während er der tristen Tätigkeit nachging, Missionsberichte zu bestätigen, hatte er genügend Zeit, über Iruka nachzudenken. Der jüngere Shinobi war ihm ganz offensichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen. Kakashi hätte dieses Verhalten als amüsant empfunden, wenn er nicht den halben Tag damit zugebracht hätte, ihn zu finden. Es war auch nicht so, als ob er ihn nicht gefunden hätte, aber sobald er den braunhaarigen Pferdeschwanz in der Entfernung ausgemacht hatte, schien er sich im nächsten Augenblick schon in Luft aufzulösen. Kakashi wollte so fair bleiben und sich nicht an ihn heranschleichen, weswegen er sein Chakra nicht unterdrückt hielt, aber selbst wenn, so wusste er doch, dass der andere ihn dennoch wahrgenommen hätte. Bereits in ihrer Jugend war Iruka gut darin gewesen, ihn aufzuspüren, obwohl er es nicht können sollte.  
Vielleicht war es doch etwas zu viel ihn auszuziehen, bevor er ihn ins Bett gelegt hatte. Die Erinnerung daran ließ den Weißhaarigen etwas schmunzeln. Er hatte es getan, weil er es konnte. Und außerdem hatte Iruka nach Rauch und Alkohol gestunken, wer wollte schon so aufwachen. Gai hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Der andere war so weggetreten, dass er vorsichtshalber Pakkun bei ihm gelassen hatte, zum einem damit er nicht zu spät kam - zum anderen damit sein Ninken ihm Bescheid gegeben konnte, wenn es Iruka wirklich schlecht gegangen wäre. Er konnte nur vage ahnen, wieviel er getrunken haben musste und bei allem, was er über Iruka Umino wusste, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht trinkfest war.

Als er am Vorabend gehört hatte, dass Gai erneut mit Iruka weggegangen war, hatte Kakashi den Impuls empfunden, eingreifen zu müssen. Und wie sich herausgestellt hatte, war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Bisher hatten Gai und Iruka nur wenige Berührungspunkte gehabt - sicherlich, sie kannten sich, aber es war neu, dass sie sich privat trafen. Er wollte es ihnen nicht absprechen, aber es war deutlich zu sehen, was Gai getan hatte. Kakashi hatte nicht viel von dem Gespräch mitbekommen, das sie geführt hatten, aber er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass Iruka etwas für ihn übrig hatte. Nur war dies mehr als zehn Jahre her und seine Gefühle hatten sich an sein 'Anbu-Ich' gerichtet. Bis heute wusste der jüngere Shinobi nicht, dass er derjenige war, den er damals im Wald das Leben gerettet hatte. Und wenn es nach ihm ging, dann würde sich dies nicht ändern. Dennoch hatte es ihn ungewöhnlich hart getroffen, dass er mit jemand anderen - mit Gai - ausging. Etwas störte ihn gewaltig daran.

"Er ist im Lehrerzimmer", die Worte holten Kakashi aus seinen Gedanken. Der amtierende Hokage sah auf. Shikamaru stand direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch und anhand seiner Haltung konnte Kakashi ablesen, dass er nicht gerade erst angekommen war.  
"Wer ist im Lehrerzimmer?", fragte der Weißhaarige.  
Dass sein Gegenüber die Augen verdrehte, veranlasste ihn die Augenbrauen zu heben: "Du hast doch Iruka-Sensei gesucht, als du immer wieder verschwunden bist. Ich nehme an, dass du ihn nicht gefunden hast. Er ist im Lehrerzimmer, zumindest habe ich ihn dort reingehen sehen, als ich im Archiv war."  
Kakashi lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Weshalb sollte ich ihn suchen?"  
"Oh Mann", murmelte der andere und atmete einmal tief ein. "Es geht mich eigentlich nichts an, aber du hast Iruka doch gestern betrunken aus dem 'Rostigen Kunai' geholt. Gai hat mich gerade schon gefragt, wo er ist und mir alles erzählt, wonach ich nicht gefragt habe. Auf jeden Fall ist er im Lehrerzimmer." Mit diesen Worten nahm er den fertigen Stapel an sich. "Ich mache derweil die Ablage."  
Kakashi erhob sich, wenn Shikamaru recht behalten sollte, dann konnte Iruka dort nicht so leicht verschwinden, wie auf dem Korridor oder dem Außengelände. Er wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden, auch wenn er sich nicht so sicher war worüber. Den meisten Kontakt, den sie miteinander hatten seit ihrer Jugend, war über Naruto. Kakashi war sich mehr als nur bewusst darüber, dass seine Anwesenheit Iruka nicht immer glücklich stimmte, dennoch konnte er ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen.  
"Danke", sagte er an Shikamaru gerichtet, als er aus den Raum ging.

xxx

So schnell, wie die Türklinke runter gedrückt wurde, konnte Iruka gar nicht reagieren und dann stand Gai vor ihm. Sein schuldbewusster Gesichtsausdruck irritierte Iruka so sehr, dass er ihn für einen Moment nur anstarrte. Sollte er nicht derjenige sein, der Gai so ansehen sollte?  
"Hier bist du", sagte Gai und brachte eines seiner strahlenden Lächeln hervor, die rein gar nichts dazu beitrugen, dass Iruka sich wohler fühlte. Er stellte sich anders hin, damit er nicht mehr den Eindruck erweckte, auf der Flucht zu sein.  
"Hör mal", begann der Akademielehrer zu sprechen und räusperte sich. Sein Blick wich dem von Gai aus. Irgendwann musste er anfangen hinter sich aufzuräumen und vielleicht war es ganz gut, bei dem Mann vor sich anzufangen.  
"Es tut mir leid", unterbrach ihn Gai jedoch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Irukas Blick richtete sich, sichtlich überrascht, auf ihn. "Ich habe mich da in etwas eingemischt, was mich eigentlich nichts angeht. Tatsächlich dachte ich, dass ich die frühlingshaften Gefühle der Jugend beflügeln könnte. Dabei habe ich außer Acht gelassen, dass du dir noch gar nicht darüber bewusst bist." Und dann tat Gai etwas, auf das Iruka nicht vorbereitet war. Er zwinkerte ihm nicht nur zu, sondern gab ihm den Daumen, zusammen mit einem Grinsen bei dem seine Zähne aufblitzten. "Aber dafür hast du ja nun mich."  
"W..w...was?", stotterte der jüngere Shinobi und fasste sich an den Kopf. "Ich glaube, du verstehst da etwas vollkommen falsch, Gai." Eine Hand in der Seite gestützt und die andere massierte seinen eigenen Nasenrücken. "Da ist absolut gar nichts. Ich habe bis gestern, nicht einmal verstanden, weswegen du all diese Fragen stellst. Zwischen Kakashi und mir besteht nur ein kollegiales Verhältnis. Wir sind Freunde. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, wie du darauf kommst", behauptete er, doch scheinbar nichts, was er sagte, schien Gai zu überzeugen.  
Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und nickte. "Das ist okay", sagte er und rollte dann noch etwas näher an ihn heran. "Niemand kennt Hatake besser als ich. Du kannst auf meine Erfahrung zurückgreifen, die auf mein Leben an seiner Seite beruht. Immerhin bin ich sein Rivale, ich kenne alle Seiten an ihm. Jeden Wunsch und jede Sehnsucht. Ich helfe dir."  
"Nein." Irukas Stimme schlug eine höhere Tonlage an, während er den älteren Ninja fassungslos ansah. "Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Wobei überhaupt?" Seine Ohren wurden, während er sprach, heiß - ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass die Verlegenheit sich auf seinem Gesicht aufzeigte.  
Gai lehnte sich noch etwas weiter vor, sah Iruka wissend an: "Wenn du bei Kakashi eine Chance haben möchtest, brauchst du ganz sicher ein paar Insider-Infos. Und ich bin genau dein Mann." Mit dem ausgestreckten Daumen zeigte er auf sich, als ob Iruka noch einen Hinweis dazu benötigte, wer ihm helfen wollte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Iruka eine Bewegung auf und sah auf. In der geöffneten Tür zum Lehrerzimmer stand Kakashi. Wie lange er dort stand, war ungewiss, aber der Akademielehrer fragte sich, ob der Weg aus dem Fenster nicht doch eine Option wäre. Aber er zögerte und im nächsten Moment stand der Hokage auch neben ihm. Sein erster Blick galt jedoch nicht ihm, sondern Gai. Kakashi sagte nichts, aber der Schwarzhaarige gab ihm dennoch einen erhobenen Daumen. Iruka widerstand dem Drang, sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte Iruka an Kakashi gerichtet.  
"Ich habe dich gesucht, aber du warst heute wohl ziemlich beschäftigt." Er wandte sich ab, um zu den unkorrigierten Aufsätzen zu sehen, die noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.  
"Ja, es war ein bisschen was zu tun", jedes einzelne Wort klang viel zu steif und verhalten. Aber was sollte er schon groß sagen, während Gai neben ihnen stand.  
"Eigentlich war ich nur hier, um dir anzubieten, das von gestern wieder gut zu machen. Am Freitag ist doch diese Brückeneröffnung mit unserem Hokage. Vielleicht hast du Lust, mit mir hinzugehen. Ohne Alkohol", sagte Gai. Iruka blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Augenbrauen zusammenzuziehen, während er im Kopf bereits eine freundliche Absage formulierte.  
Aber Kakashi kam ihm zuvor: "Das wird nicht gehen. Denn Iruka geht mit mir dorthin. Wenn das alles war - ich habe noch etwas mit ihm zu besprechen." Es war freundlich formuliert und dennoch eine eindeutige Aufforderung zum Gehen.  
"Ich sehe schon, hier werde ich nicht mehr gebraucht." Er streckte den Arm und klopfte Kakashi gegen den Oberarm. Dieser sah nur ausdruckslos in das strahlende Lächeln, während Iruka sich die Hand vor den Kopf legte. "Denk dran, Iruka, ich bin stets bereit", sagte Gai, als er umdrehte und in Richtung Tür rollte.

Die beiden Männer warteten, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sie beide wieder alleine waren. "Bereit für was?", fragte Kakashi dann und lehnte sich gegen Irukas Schreibtisch. "Wenn er dich zu sehr bedrängt, sag ihm das."  
"Er wollte sich eigentlich nur entschuldigen", er winkte ab und wich dem Blick des Weißhaarigen aus. "Und das sollte ich bei dir wohl auch tun. Oder mich bedanken, für gestern meine ich." Der Akademielehrer war merklich nervös. "Normalerweise betrinke ich mich nicht so sehr, dass ich nicht mehr sprechen kann. Mir ist es wirklich etwas peinlich", gestand er.  
Aber der Hokage zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich passe Freitag darauf auf, dass dir niemand einen Whisky nach dem anderen zuschiebt. Nur während ich meine Rede halte, musst du eigenverantwortlich ablehnen. Außer du möchtest mit Gai gehen."  
Eigentlich wollte Iruka gar nicht gehen. Es war nur eine Brücke. Eine Konstruktion, von denen sie in Konoha mehrere hatten. Ihm fielen etliche Gründe ein, abzusagen und den Abend zuhause zu verbringen. Dennoch kam eine ganz andere Antwort über seine Lippen: "Gerne. Ich meine", Iruka schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen. Und eigentlich möchte ich gar nichts mehr trinken in nächster Zeit. Das Ganze ist mir unangenehm."  
"Es gibt Schlimmeres. Wenn Raidou trinkt, fängt er an sich auszuziehen und singt die schlimmsten Lieder. Bei denen hätten sogar Jiraiya die Ohren geschlackert. Aber zugegeben, er hat noch keinen von uns angekotzt." Das Lächeln war, trotz Kakashis Maske, deutlich an dessen Mimik abzulesen. Und Iruka wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
"Ok", war das Einzige, was der Jüngere dazu sagte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade sehr vieles über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden wurde und das Schlimmste war, dass er nicht dazu kam, die Notbremse zu ziehen. Am liebsten wäre er nun tatsächlich zum Fenster gegangen, aber nicht, um zu entkommen, sondern um einmal laut zu schreien, um all die aufgestauten Gefühl loszuwerden. Und dabei ging es nicht nur um Wut. "Dann sehen wir uns Freitag. Also Morgen." Er bemühte sich zu lächeln, aber es war gar nicht so einfach, denn in seinem ganzen Körper kribbelte es, als ob er sich in einen Ameisenhaufen gesetzt hatte. Es war bereits sehr lange her, dass er sich so gefühlt hatte. Beinahe zwanzig Jahre. Und das verunsicherte ihn noch ein wenig mehr.  
"Ich habe noch einiges auf dem Tisch. Komm einfach um sechs zu meinem Büro", sagte Kakashi und richtete sich wieder auf. "Wenn ich nicht bald wieder oben bin, schlägt er mir die Berichte um die Ohren."  
"Du bist nur wegen der Einladung hergekommen?", fragte Iruka plötzlich und fluchte innerlich über sich selber, dass er es überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte.  
"Ich war gerade hier im Gebäude und dachte, ich gucke, ob du noch hier bist", erwiderte Kakashi. "Ist schon etwas her, dass wir etwas gemeinsam unternommen haben - auch wenn Naruto dieses Mal nicht dabei ist."  
Das war eine Lüge, aber das konnte Iruka ihm schlecht vorwerfen, sonst hätte er zugeben müssen, dass er den ganzen Tag auf der Flucht gewesen war. Aber es freute ihn auf eine Art, die er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Und das Lächeln, das sich nun auf seinen Gesicht zeigte, war ehrlich.

xxx

Kakashi schloss die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer hinter sich und atmete einmal tief aus. So ganz sicher war er sich nicht darüber, weswegen er Iruka überhaupt aufsuchen wollte. Ihn einzuladen, war ganz sicher nicht seine Intuition gewesen, aber als er gehört hatte, dass Gai erneut eine Einladung aussprach, musste er einfach dazwischen gehen. In all den Jahren hatte sich nichts daran geändert, dass er den jüngeren Mann in Sicherheit wissen wollte. Aber wahrscheinlich hätte er jedem geholfen Gai zu entkommen - wenn dieser sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ließ er meistens nicht locker. In diesem Fall war sich Kakashi nicht sicher, was genau er vorhatte, aber es hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als ob er versuchte Iruka für sich zu gewinnen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief er den Korridor entlang, um zum Hokageturm zurückzukehren. Es war so lange her, seit er Iruka so gesehen hatte, doch die Verlegenheit stand ihm noch genauso gut wie in seiner Jugend. Er durfte sich nur nur nicht in diese Gedanken fallen lassen - das zwischen ihnen würde nicht gut gehen. Er war kein Beziehungsmensch, alle, denen er sich auf diese Art und Weise geöffnet hatte, hatten ein schlimmes Ende genommen.  
Umso wichtiger war es für ihn, dass er morgen nicht mit Gai an der Feier teilnahm, sondern dass Iruka bei ihm war. Es würde nichts an ihrer Beziehung zueinander ändern, aber für einen Abend würde es sich vielleicht so anfühlen, wie es hätte sein können, wenn er damals die Maske abgenommen hätte.


	5. 5. Kapitel

_\- 2 Jahre nach dem Kyuubi-Angriff -_

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er sich auf den Weg machen konnte. Tenzou war heute unheimlich mitteilungsbedürftig gewesen und hatte den Anschein erweckt, dass er Kakashi gar nicht gehen lassen wollte. Und das obwohl sie die letzten acht Tage Tag und Nacht zusammen gewesen waren. Er schätzte den anderen Shinobi sehr, aber zu dem, was er nun vorhatte, wollte er den anderen nicht mitnehmen. Bereits jetzt stellte der jüngere Anbu unangenehme Fragen, wann immer er mitbekam, dass sein Senpai sich mit Iruka traf. Einmal hatte er ihn sogar darüber belehrt, dass er ihm nicht sagen durfte, wer er war. Als ob es dazu eine Notwendigkeit gab. Irgendwo tief in sich wusste Kakashi, dass Tenzou es nur gut mit ihm meinte, aber es ging ihm dennoch nichts an. Vielleicht hätte er ihm die Frage beantwortet, weshalb er sich noch immer, zwei Jahre später, mit dem Genin traf. Aber Kakashi fand selber keine Antwort darauf. Es war beinahe wie ein Zwang und passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm. Er war beinahe so eine Nervensäge wie Tenzou.   
Seine Bemühungen, sich trotz der Verzögerung zu beeilen, wurden jedoch bei seiner Ankunft an der alten Holzhütte im Wald mit Füßen getreten. Denn obwohl es sich in den vergangenen Monaten etabliert hatte, dass Iruka und er hier Nachrichten füreinander hinterließen, fand er nichts von dem jüngeren Shinobi vor. Weder unter dem losen Holzbalken am Boden, noch in der Glasflasche unter der Anrichte am hinteren Ende des Raumes.   
Kakashi versuchte das Gefühl der Enttäuschung zu verdrängen, das ihn beschlich, als er die Flasche wieder zurück unter den Schrank geschoben hatte und aufstand. Er würde es nicht zugeben, dass er auf eine kurze Nachricht gehofft hatte, denn dann müsste er sich gleichzeitig mit der Frage beschäftigen, welchen Stellenwert dieser Genin für ihn hatte. Und für diesen Gedankengang war er noch nicht bereit, würde es vielleicht auch niemals sein.  
Lange musste er nicht nachdenken, wo er den anderen finden würde. Unweit von der Hütte befand sich eine Lichtung, auf welcher Iruka mit seinem Team trainierte. Falls er nicht alleine war, wüsste Kakashi auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.   
Außerhalb von Konoha würde er nicht sein, darüber hätte er ihn irgendwie in Kenntnis gesetzt. Kakashi hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er mittlerweile Chunin war, aber auch darüber hatte er ihn wohl vergessen zu informieren. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er selber beobachtet, wie gut sich der hoffentlich ehemalige Genin entwickelt hatte.

Je näher er dem Trainingsort kam, desto deutlicher spürte Kakashi die Anwesenheit der Person, die er suchte und scheinbar war er auch alleine. Die Distanz zwischen der Hütte und der Lichtung war sehr gering, was auch der Grund gewesen war, weshalb der andere ihn damals während des Sturms dorthin hatte tragen können, um ihn zu versorgen.   
Dass etwas nicht stimmte, merkte der Jonin an dem aufgewühlten Pulsieren der Chakra-Signatur, noch bevor er Iruka sehen konnte. Um die Situation einschätzen zu können, entschied sich Kakashi dazu, zunächst etwas Abstand zu halten und kam in der Baumkrone eines jener Bäume zum Stehen, welche die Lichtung säumten. Seine Präsenz verbarg er nicht, doch anders als sonst drehte sich Iruka nicht in seine Richtung. Stattdessen warf er seine Kunais mit voller Kraft und mit unsauberer Technik auf den Baumstumpf vor sich. Entweder gab es kein Bull's Eye oder Iruka legte keinen Wert darauf es zu treffen.  
Der ältere Jonin hob die Augenbrauen. Es war beinahe so, als sah er Irukas zwei Jahre jüngeres 'Ich' dabei zu, wie er versuchte Shinobi zu spielen, aber diese Zeit lag längst hinter ihm. Grundlegend war er niemand, der sich in die Probleme anderer einmischen wollte, doch Kakashi wusste bereits jetzt, dass er sich nicht einfach umdrehen und gehen können würde.

Als Iruka losstapfte, um seine Ninja-Werkzeuge aufzusammeln, ließ sich Kakashi auf den Waldboden hinab. Auch jetzt versuchte er weder leise zu sein, noch unerwartet in Erscheinung zu treten. Aber der Jüngere drehte sich auch jetzt nicht zu ihm um, missmutig betrachtete der Anbu den Rücken des anderen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Anwesenheit vollkommen ignoriert wurde. Wenn er ihn dazu bringen wollte zu gehen, würde Kakashi ihn leider enttäuschen müssen. Langsam bekam er eine Ahnung von dem, was passiert sein musste.   
"Du bist durchgefallen." Bei seinen Worten zuckte Iruka deutlich zusammen und Kakashi wusste, dass zumindest er mitten ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, brachte sich in eine bequeme Standhaltung und wartete. Mittlerweile kannte er den Jungen vor sich lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er manchmal etwas Raum benötigte, bevor er sich mitteilen konnte.   
Und tatsächlich musste er nicht sehr lange warten.  
"Nein." Die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst und mit wütendem Blick wandte er sich zu ihm um. "Wir sind durchgefallen." Kakashi beobachtete, wie sein Gegenüber den Blick abwandte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Kunais in seinen Händen lenkte, um den seinen nicht weiter begegnen zu müssen. Er registrierte, wie schwer es Iruka fiel darüber zu sprechen, aber dabei konnte er ihm nicht viel mehr helfen, als ihn nicht zu unterbrechen, bis alles ausgesprochen war.  
"Erinnerst du dich an unser Gespräch über psychologische Tricks bei der Prüfung?" Der Weißhaarige nickte, bevor Iruka weitersprach: "Genau das ist passiert. Mein Team und ich haben über so eine Möglichkeit gesprochen. Eigentlich waren wir uns einig, dass wir solche Tricks überstehen werden. Aber als es soweit war, hat erst der eine gezögert und schlussendlich ist sie dann aufgestanden. Später hat sie sich entschuldigt, dass wir wegen ihr durchgefallen sind. Aber es war so frustrierend." Auch wenn sie nicht gänzlich verschwand, so ebbte die Wut etwas ab, nachdem die Worte seine Lippen verlassen hatten. Der Weißhaarige bemerkte, wie er sich selber etwas entspannte. Ihm war bewusst, dass die aufschäumenden Gefühle des Genin nicht gegen ihn, sondern dessen Team-Kameradin gerichtet waren, welche die Prüfung gegen die Wand gefahren hatte. Dennoch reagierte er ganz automatisch auf die aufgeladene Stimmung. Kakashi würde sich selber nicht als sehr sensiblen Mensch bezeichnen, aber in diesem Fall wollte er seinem Gegenüber gerne helfen. Scheinbar wartete Iruka auf eine Reaktion, auf aufmunternde Worte - aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie ihm geben konnte.  
"Dann war es noch nicht an der Zeit." Er war wirklich nicht gut darin, was nur noch deutlicher wurde, als Iruka aufsah und ihn etwas verständnislos ansah, auch wenn er versuchte sich die Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Wie ist es sonst gelaufen?"  
"Gut. Ich meine, das letzte Mal bin ich in der praktischen Prüfung durchgefallen und dieses Mal hatte ich das Gefühl richtig vorbereitet gewesen zu sein", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige. Auch seine Schultern sackten etwas weiter hinunter, als er sich scheinbar zwang zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
"Das warst du auch schon beim letzten Mal. Das Wissen war da, aber die Umsetzung war schlampig." Es war für Kakashi faszinierend gewesen zu beobachten, wie jemand so viel theoretisches Wissen aus Büchern rezitieren konnte, ohne zu verstehen, wie er seinen Körper dazu brachte, es umzusetzen.  
"Hast du mich gerade gelobt?" Scheinbar hatte er das Richtige gesagt, denn Irukas Miene hatte sich aufgehellt. Hinter seiner Maske musste Kakashi schmunzeln, auch wenn er nicht verstand, weshalb seine Worte für solch einen Gefühlsumschwung gesorgt hatten. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er diesen Gesichtsausdruck lieber als den enttäuscht dreinblickenden Iruka.  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du so etwas nach so schlechten Würfen verdient hast. Weshalb habe ich dir zwei Jahre meiner Freizeit geopfert?" Er löste sich aus seiner Haltung und deutete in den Schatten der nahestehenden Bäume. Zwar sprach er sie nicht aus, aber Iruka verstand die Aufforderung dennoch, dass er ihm mehr erzählen sollte. 

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander ins Gras und der Jüngere griff nach seinem Rucksack, um seine Wasserflasche daraus hervor zu angeln. "Wir sollen die nächste Prüfung aussetzen und es erst nächstes Jahr wieder versuchen", erklärte Iruka und verzog kurz das Gesicht, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und trank an seiner Flasche.   
Kakashi nickte: "Das macht Sinn, es braucht sicher etwas Zeit zu verhindern, dass das beim nächsten Mal wieder passiert. Du hast es ziemlich eilig damit, Chunin zu werden, oder?" Er sah den anderen an, beobachtete wie er seine Bewegungen verlangsamte, um sich scheinbar möglichst viel Zeit zu verschaffen, damit er über seine Antwort nachdenken konnte.  
"Ich möchte nicht für immer Genin bleiben", war das, was er schlussendlich sagte. Sieben kleine Worte, die versuchten zu verbergen, dass es noch viel mehr zu diesem Thema zu sagen gab.  
"Das scheint dir sehr wichtig zu sein." Keine Frage. Keine Wertung. Nur dieser einzelne Satz. Doch er schien Iruka zu stören, denn er konnte beobachten, wie der Kiefer des Jüngeren aufeinander gepresst wurde.   
Kakashi sah ihn nicht an, als er sprach, sondern hinauf, an der Baumkrone vorbei in den Himmel. "Viele große Shinobis waren Genins." Den verständnislosem Blick konnte er dennoch beinahe spüren.   
"Ach ja? Das wäre mir neu. Wer will denn schon Genin bleiben?", erwiderte Iruka beinahe etwas trotzig und auf keinster Weise von dem überzeugt, was der Anbu ihm versuchte zu erzählen..  
"Einer der tapfersten Shinobi, den ich kannte, war ein Genin", sagte Kakashi und erlaubte es sich, einen Moment in seiner Vergangenheit zu verweilen. "Also", fügte er nach einem kurzem Moment der Stille hinzu, damit er sich nicht zu weit in seinen Erinnerungen verlor. "Wieso ist es dir wichtig?" Als er sich seinem Gesprächspartner wieder zuwandte, konnte er sehen, wie dieser die Lippen bewegte, doch mit seiner nachgeschobenen Frage hatte er Iruka davon abgelenkt, ihn zu fragen, von wem er zuvor gesprochen hatte. Der Jüngere wandte sich von ihm ab und Kakashi verdrehte etwas die Augen. Er vergaß gerne, wie jung Iruka tatsächlich war. 

Als das Schweigen anhielt, entschied sich der Ältere dazu, sich umzuplatzieren und stand auf, um hinter den Dunkelhaarigen zu treten. Als dieser sich zu ihm umdrehen wollte, legte er ihm seine Hand auf den Kopf und zwang ihn sanft wieder geradeaus zu schauen. "Dann erzähl es nicht mir, sondern finde die Worte für dich selber. Ich höre von hieraus zu", sagte er, setzte sich hinter ihn und lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen Irukas. Sofort richtete sich der Jüngere etwas auf und lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen den Rücken des Jonins.  
Seine Entscheidung war nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen, die Sommersonne hatte die Luft um sie herum aufgeheizt und er trug seine Anbu-Maske bereits den ganzen Tag. Vor Iruka konnte er sie nicht einfach abnehmen, wie er es vor Tenzou hätte tun konnte. Nun da er nicht im Blickfeld des Anderen stand, setzte er sie ab und schloss kurz die Augen, als er die Luft auf seiner oberen Gesichtshälfte spürte. Er konzentrierte sich in dem Moment der Stille auf das Rascheln der Blätter, das Knacken im Unterholz und auf die Atemzüge seines Gesprächspartners, dass er allzu deutlich mitverfolgen konnte, während sie weiterhin schwiegen.  
Kakashi öffnete seine Augen erst, als Iruka wieder zu sprechen begann.  
"Meine Eltern waren Jonin", sagte der Dunkelhaarige dann.   
Erneut schwiegen sie einen kurzen Moment. Kakashi hatte seine Maske aufrecht neben sie beide auf den Boden gestellt. Sein rechter Zeigefinger lag auf der oberen Ohrspitze, um sie in Position zu halten. "Ist das der Grund, weswegen du an die Akademie gegangen bist?" Er spürte mehr, als dass er es aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wie sein Hintermann sich ebenfalls bewegte, um zu der Maske zu sehen.   
Irukas Hand schob sich langsam in sein Sichtfeld. Als seine Finger nach der Maske griffen, berührten sie sich einen kurzen Augenblick. Kakashis versuchte mehr von dem Jüngeren hinter sich zu erkennen, doch ohne sich weiter zu bewegen, blieb es ihm verwehrt.   
Er ließ die Maske los und in Irukas Hand fallen. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, sie ganz bewusst abzugeben. Sie war sowohl seine Identität als auch Schutz, es hätte ihn mehr stören müssen, als es in diesem Moment der Fall war. 

xxx

Iruka bewegte seine Hand zögerlich, hatte er doch die ganze Zeit erwartet, dass Kakashi ihm die Maske wieder abnehmen würde, obgleich er sie ihm beinahe angeboten hatte. Doch nun, da er das raue, robuste Material zwischen seinen Fingern spürte, wollte er sie sich näher ansehen. Zu keiner Zeit dachte er daran, sie dem Anbu abzunehmen oder nicht mehr auszuhändigen. Sein Gesicht niemals sehen zu können, war eine ihrer unausgesprochenen Regeln. Zu wissen, dass er nun hinter ihm saß, als junger Mann, der er wirklich war, machte den Jüngeren der beiden nervöser, als er es hätte sein müssen. Der Anbu war sein Verbündeter, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war.  
Er betrachtete die Maske, fuhr mit den Fingern die Konturen des Katzengesichts nach. Wie alt war der andere wirklich? Welche Augenfarbe hatte er? Trug er bereits einen Bart? Hatte er Narben? So viele Fragen und keine einzige würde er beantwortet bekommen. Und dennoch fühlte sich Iruka in diesem Augenblick mehr als zufrieden.  
Sein Kopf lehnte sich etwas weiter gegen den hellen Haarschopf hinter ihm, nach welchem er bereits in Konoha Ausschau gehalten hatte. Doch immer, wenn er sich versuchte an die genaue Farbe zu erinnern, schien es so, als hätte er es vergessen, bis der Jonin wieder vor ihm stand. Allerdings, mahnte er sich, lenkte er sich gerade vom eigentlichen Thema ab.   
Iruka seufzte leise und entschied sich dazu, dass er dem anderen Shinobi noch etwas mehr über sich erzählen wollte.

"Meine Eltern sind gestorben, nachdem ich auf die Akademie gekommen bin. Ich hätte alles werden können, aber ich wollte unbedingt Shinobi werden. Aber nach ihrem Tod hatte ich das Gefühl, oder vielleicht auch den Drang, dass ich ihr Andenken ehren müsste. Aber egal was ich tue, es scheint einfach nie genug zu sein." Es waren Tatsachen, über welche er bis heute mit niemanden gesprochen hatte. Nun da er sich dazu zwang, es endlich in Worte zu fassen, nahm es ihm einen Teil der Last von den Schultern, die er trug, seit dem Angriff des Neunschwänzigen. Gleichzeitig weckte es Erinnerungen, die schmerzhaft waren und er war froh, dass er dem Anbu nicht direkt gegenüber saß.  
Iruka hob die Maske und legte sie vor sein eigenes Gesicht, um sich abzuschirmen. Seine Sicht wurde etwas eingeschränkt, aber dennoch konnte er noch immer alles um sich herum sehen. Sie war ihm etwas zu klein, das Gesicht des Anbus musste etwas schmaler sein und seine Augen waren anders geformt und platziert. Im Inneren konnte er Siegel sehen und er fragte sich, wofür sie standen.

"Gut", erwiderte der Mann hinter ihm knapp und riss Iruka aus dem Strudel seiner Gedanken, mit welchen er sich selber erneut ablenken wollte.  
"Wieso gut?", fragte er. Sein Kopf bewegte sich in eine Richtung, nicht weit genug, um mehr zu erkennen als einen Umriss. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber es sah aus seinen Augenwinkel so aus, als täte der andere dasselbe.  
"Weil es nicht gut ist, die Träume anderer Leute zu leben." Er sah, wie der ältere Shinobi neben sich griff und einen Grashalm aus der Wiese zupfte. Dann verschwand er gemeinsam mit der Hand aus Irukas Sichtfeld. "Ein weiser alter Mann hat einmal zu mir gesagt, dass jeder seinen Platz im Leben finden muss. Vielleicht ist deiner also nicht das Erbe deiner Eltern."   
Die Worte klangen ein wenig nach dem dritten Hokage. Etwas Ähnliches hatte er auch zu ihm gesagt, als er sich an ihn gewandt hatte. Dem Sandaime hatte er genauso viel zu verdanken, wie dem Anbu hinter sich. Und bei beiden konnte er sich nicht erkenntlich zeigen, außer er war in der Lage umzusetzen, was sie ihm zeigten. Der Jüngere ließ die Schultern kurz sinken, während er darüber nachdachte. Aufgeben war jedoch keine Chance, weswegen er sich zwang, sich nicht wieder in sein Selbstmitleid fallen zu lassen.   
"Solange das nicht bedeutet, dass ich für immer Genin bleibe", erwiderte Iruka mit einer Spur Sarkasmus. Der Körper des Anbu vibrierte hinter ihm, das unterdrückte Lachen ließ ihn empört mit der Zunge schnalzen. Er war nicht sauer auf ihn - ihr Umgang miteinander bestand des Öfteren aus Sticheleien, aber wenn es darauf ankam, dann sagte er die richtigen Dinge.  
"Nur noch bis zur nächsten Prüfung. Ein Jahr ist eine gute Zeit, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich dieses Jahr nicht wiederholt. Das Team ist nur so stark wie das schwächste Glied", erklärte er. Iruka nickte und strich sich über seinen Kopf. Seine Team-Kameradin hatte bereits selber ein schlechtes Gewissen, es war nicht fair, seinen Missmut weiter auf sie abzuladen. Seit der Prüfung hatten sie weder miteinander trainiert, noch miteinander gesprochen.  
Er nickte. "Ich werde morgen mit ihr trainieren. Als ich noch kein Vertrauen in mich hatte, hat mir die Prüfung auch Angst gemacht." Immerhin war ein Shinobi nicht nur für sich allein verantwortlich. Mit anderen zusammen, musste das Team gemeinsam an einem Strang ziehen. Sein Team hatte an diesem Punkt wohl versagt.

"Wieso hilfst du mir überhaupt die ganze Zeit?", wollte er dann wissen und wechselte das Thema vollkommen abrupt - diese Frage lag ihm bereits länger auf den Lippen. Bisher hatte er nur immer befürchtet, dass der andere auf einmal aufhören könnte, ihm seine Zeit zu widmen, aber so langsam schwante Iruka, dass der Anbu nicht nur versuchte seine Schuld zu begleichen, welche er ihm gegenüber vielleicht, aufgrund seiner Rettung vor zwei Jahren, empfand.  
Der Shinobi hinter ihm bewegte sich ruckartig. Iruka richtete sich etwas aufrechter hin, da er annahm, dass der andere aufstehen wollte. Die Maske drückte er an seine Brust und sah auf den Boden vor sich, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, ihn anzusehen. Er hätte ihn so gerne gesehen. "Ich meine, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, auch für deine Worte jetzt gerade, aber ich bin mir sicher, es gibt wichtigere Dinge, um die du dich kümmern musst."  
Der andere schnippte ihm gegen den Kopf und Iruka zuckte zusammen. Der Moment entspannte sich wieder etwas und der Anbu antwortete ihm: "Meine Schuld begleichen."  
"Zwei Jahre lang?", erwiderte Iruka amüsiert. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass der andere log. Auch ihm war sein eigenes Leben heilig, aber wahrscheinlich hätte er auch ohne ihn überlebt. Auch wenn die Wahrheit unausgesprochen blieb, empfand es der Jüngere als angenehm zu wissen, dass der Anbu hinter ihm stand, nicht nur heute, sondern seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten.   
Dem Widerwillen zum Trotz reichte Iruka die Maske wieder seitlich zu dem Ort, an dem er sie übernommen hatte. Er sah nicht hin, aber er war sich sicher, dass er die Körperwärme des anderen genau spüren konnte, als sich dessen Hand seiner nährte. Es kitzelte.  
"Ich nehme die Sache sehr ernst", behauptete der Anbu und Iruka musste auflachen.  
"Ich hoffe, dein Leben ist dir noch mehr wert als zwei Jahre." Während er dies sagte, berührten sich ihre Finger bei der Übergabe der Maske.  
"Ist das ein Wunsch, oder eine Drohung?" Erneut musste er lachen, dieses Mal war er jedoch weitaus nervöser. Und er bildete sich auch ein, dass er das Lächeln auf der Mimik des anderen in seiner Tonlage gehört hatte. Seine Wangen fühlten sich so unglaublich warm an, ganz wie nach einem viel zu langem Tag an der Sonne.

Für einen Herzschlag verharrten sie beide in ihrer Bewegung. Für einen kurzen Moment fiel es Iruka schwerer zu atmen. Dann fiel die Maske ins Gras, als die kleinen Finger der behandschuhten Hand des Anbus und die des Genin sich ineinander harkten. Keiner von ihnen sah hin, ihre Köpfe lagen aneinander gelehnt, während sie weiterhin Rücken an Rücken saßen. Iruka wusste nicht, wo er diese Empfindung einsortieren sollte, aber es war sehr angenehm.  
"Danke für deine Worte. Ich war vorhin so unheimlich wütend", sagte er leise, gerade so laut, dass Kakashi ihn verstehen konnte.  
"Du musst dir überlegen, ob du später auch abbrechen möchtest, nur weil ein kleines Detail anders verläuft als erwartet. Und ob, wenn es an deinem Team lag, du nicht in der Lage gewesen wärst, es zu verhindern." Damit bezog Kakashi sich darauf, dass der Jüngere den Anschein gemacht hatte, dass er aufgeben wollte. "Es ist keine Schande zu versagen, man muss nur den Willen haben aufzustehen und weiterzumachen."   
"Aufgeben war nie eine Option." Iruka ließ sich etwas mehr gegen den anderen fallen und schnaufte. Manchmal war es gar nicht so einfach nicht aufzugeben. "Was machst du, wenn du das Gefühl hast, es wird nicht funktionieren?"  
"Dann finde ich einen Weg, wie es funktioniert. Wie du schon sagst, Aufgeben ist niemals eine Option. Dieses Mal war es deine Prüfung. Nächstes Mal ist es dein Leben. Du solltest aus allem das Beste machen, so, dass du am Ende nichts bereuen musst." Der Anbu drückte seine Hand und Iruka hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Geste so viel mehr sagen wollte, als Worte es konnten. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt verstand er es noch nicht.  
"Wir schaffen das", fügte der Jonin hinzu.  
"Wir?", fragte Iruka verwirrt.  
"Natürlich. Was glaubst du, weswegen ich noch noch hier bin. Du bist nicht allein auf dem Weg, den du vor dir hast." Es war schwer zu deuten, welche Empfindung in der Stimme des Älteren mitschwang, Iruka kannte sie nicht an ihm.  
"Danke", erwiderte Iruka und schloss die Augen, um den seichten Abendwind zu genießen, der über sie hinweg wehte, wissend, dass der Moment, den sie teilten, endlich sein würde - doch bis dahin wollte er jeden Augenblick genießen.


End file.
